Goodbye and Good Luck
by hazzerjazzer1998
Summary: When smithy thinks hes found love he couldnt be more wrong where she turns out to be bad news. he ends up having to make some tough descions. i'm writing a sequel to this
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 New love

After a particularly hard shift smithy, Callum and some of the other members of the relief decided to go out to the pub for a pint or two. They were having a great laugh. Then a young woman came up to smithy.

"Hello" she flirted "my name's Caylee"

"Hey my names Dale" he flirted back "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Yeah" she smiled

"What do you want to drink?" he asked

"Large vodka and tonic" she fluttered her eyelashes

"1 pint of larger and 1 large vodka and tonic please mate" smiled smithy as he ordered there drinks. The barman handed him the drinks. He led Caylee to a table. They sat down and chatted. They chatted for ages.

Callum and Nate who were the only other ones left looked over. They could see how genuinely happy their inspector looked. They got up to leave.

"Smithy" shouted Callum "We're off see you tomorrow mate"

"Okay" he smiled

"I think it's time I head off too… maybe we could swap numbers" she suggested.

"Okay" he agreed. They swapped numbers. He escorted her out. He pecked her on the cheek and she kissed him on the lips. He smiled as he watched as she walked off wiggling her bum. He walked home smiling to himself.

The Next day

Smithy smiled as he walked through the nick. Callum noticed this and asked

"You look pleased with yourself mate"

"Just having a good day" smiled smithy

"Did you get her into bed?"

"Callum" said smithy "Mind your own business"

"She's pretty the girl oh what's her name Caylee" continued Callum

"Will you mind your own business please" smiled smithy and walked off into his office. Callum smiled to himself.

Smithy sat in his office thinking about how beautiful Caylee was. he wanted to see her again. He had mountain of paper work to get through though. He hadn't told her what he did for a day job. Then his phone bleeped. It was a message from Caylee: _call me Caylee xxx_

Smithy rang her immediately.

"Hello" she answered

"Hey" He replied

"You wanna go out tonight?" she asked

"Yeah sounds great" he smiled "Where and when

"7:00pm at the kings head pub" she suggested

"Yeah that's fine I can't wait to see you again" he flirted.

She rang off. Smithy put the phone. Just then Callum appeared in the doorway "Sir Superintendent Meadows wants to see you"

"Thanks mate" he replied

"You look rather smug" smiled Callum "Is it Caylee you seeing her again?"

"Yeah tonight" replied smithy smiling

"Hoping to get your leg over it must have been a good few years" smirked Callum

"Piss of Callum" said Smithy sarcastically. Callum left. He headed to the supers office. Then he left and met Caylee at the pub

"Hey" he smiled

"Hey" she replied

They chatted for ages. Smithy looked at his watch it was 11:30pm.

"Do you wanna come back to mine" he asked innocently

"Yeah why not" she smiled back. He led her back to his.

"Wine?" he asked. She nodded. He handed her a glass of wine. They drank a bit. Then she kissed him lightly on the lips. He kissed back. He led her upstairs. They started to undress each other and fell into bed. Kissing and cuddling. He felt very happy.


	2. Chapter 2 Happiness

Chapter 2 Happiness

They woke up next to each other. He looked at her. She kissed him. He looked at the clocked 6:50. "Shit" he thought. He was gonna be late for work. He got up and hurried down stairs quickly was and dressing. He grabbed something to eat.

"Do you have to go so soon?"

"Yeah sorry" he replied

"What is your job?" she quizzed

"I'm a police Inspector at sun hill nick" he explained

"Inspector well you've done well for yourself"

"Thanks! He smiled finishing his breakfast "I've gotta go sorry again. He hurried out the door towards the nick.

Smithy walked through the nick a smile on his face. He went into his office. Callum appeared in the doorway.

"Hi sir you look happy" smiled Callum

"What d'you wants?" asked smithy

"I've haven't seen you this happy for years" he replied.

"Well I haven't been" sighed smithy

"So did you get your leg over then" he asked

"Its personal" said smithy

"I wish I could meet someone" sighed Callum

"You will one day mate" encouraged smithy "Sit down. So he did.

"Do you love her?" Asked Callum

"I dunno we've had two dates and other things" he replied "She's beautiful and I like her a lot"

"Yeah she is" sighed Callum

"I think I love her I'm not sure" said smithy

"C'mon mates give it ago" encouraged Callum "You have had an unfortunate past with woman

"What do you know about my past?" Asked smithy

"Well" began Callum "I know your first girlfriend here I think her name was Kerry and I know that she died in your arms outside the station. Then your next girlfriend Louise Larson was killed in an RTA. And that her husband a big time gangster to paid someone to say he saw you at the wheel of the car that killed her. I know you went down for a while"

"How did you find this out?" quizzed smithy

"Gossip" shrugged Callum "Is it all true?"

"Yeah" nodded smithy "You know Kerry I really loved her after her killer and rapist made her think I had done things which I hadn't but I still loved her, I will never forget her but have moved on"

"Oh mate your love life's been worse than mine" said Callum

"Thanks I'm touched" he smiled sarcastically "I suppose I should give it ago.

"By the look on your face earlier you did get your leg over" smiled Callum

"Piss off and mind your own business" smiled smithy.

Smithy decided to give it a go with Caylee. Things were going well


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets and Surprises

Chapter 3 Secrets and Surprises 

Things had been going well between smithy and Caylee. She'd moved in with him. But he noticed in the last few weeks she become distant. He saw less of her he didn't know if it was his job or what. He sat in his office thinking.

"Sir?" asked Callum

"Hi Callum" he smiled

"Is everything okay between you and Caylee?" he asked

"I dunno" he sighed "she's been distant these last few weeks probably just my job"

"Hmmmm" thought Callum

"Smithy" came a female voice

He looked up to see Caylee. "You okay he asked" full of concern

"Yeah" she shrugged

"Callum can you give us a minute" instructed smithy

"Okay sir" he got up and headed out of the office.

"Is everything okay?" he asked

"Yeah I just feel different" she replied

"In what way?" he asked

"Feeling sick tired" she sighed

"Is there something you're not telling me?" he asked hugging her. "You have been a little distant lately is it my fault?"

"No, no" she assured him. He let go of her.

"Please tell me" he begged. Suddenly her face changed. He could she anger in her eyes

"I'M PREGNANT" she shouted at him.

"That's great he" smiled he hugged her

Her face changed she was happy now she had got it off her chest. But had the baby been the only reason she'd been distant. They didn't tell anyone although quite a few had heard.

Later Callum had joined Nate in the pub. Smithy had gone home after work. They caught sight of Caylee with another man.

"Hey isn't that smithy's missus?" asked Nate

"Yeah" frowned Callum. He watched them kiss. He knew if smithy found out it would break his heart.

"It's a good thing smithy isn't here" said Nate

"Yeah" said Callum "Don't tell him"

"I think he ought to know" Replied Nate

"No" insisted Callum "I'll to talk to her we don't tell smithy he will be heartbroken he'll probably top himself"

"Why would he do that" asked Nate

"He's had a few problems with women" Replied Callum

"So have I but I wouldn't kill myself" Said Nate

"Has someone ever been shot dead in your arm?" asked Callum

"No" said shaking his head

"She was the love of his life someone shot her in his arms and he had to watch her die" explained Callum

"Oh" said Nate

"And his next girlfriend was married. She was murdered in an RTA by her husband a big time gangster fitted smithy up for murder" continued Callum.

"I didn't know honestly" replied Nate

"It's not common knowledge" said Callum

"I get that" said Nate

"Yeah so keep it to yourself," instructed Callum "all of it"

"Ok serge" nodded Nate. They watched Caylee leave the guy attached to her arm. They followed them out and saw her kissing him. They shook their heads.

Caylee left and returned home. Smithy didn't question where she'd been he was a decent man. But she didn't know that the following day she would be confronted by stone. Who was just looking out for a mate after all? They hadn't always got on but now they were mates.


	4. Chapter 4 some know your secrets

Chapter 4 Some know your secrets

Smithy was at work. Callum had popped out for refs. When he came back he saw Caylee. He decided to have a chat with her.

"Hi Caylee" smiled Callum

"Hi Callum" she smiled back she noticed the frown on his face.

"I think we need to have a little chat" He sighed

"A chat?" she asked. He nodded

"Me and Nate saw you kissing another man last night at the pub" he began "I haven't told smithy yet"

"He was an ex" she replied quickly "Please don't tell smithy"

"Really, I think it's an affair" said Callum

"You think?" she rolled her eyes

"If it is I think you should end it?" said Callum

"It's none of your business so butt out" she shouted

"I thinking of smithy…" his voice trailed off

"Thinking of smithy" she laughed "If you tell him you'll regret it"

"I won't if you tell him" he agreed

"Yeah ok now butt out" she shouted a bit

"He's a mate" he reasoned "He's been through a lot"

"Like what had a girlfriend die" she asked sarcastically

"Yes actually he has" he frowned

"Oh I didn't know sorry" she apologised

"He doesn't like to talk about it" he began. "About 6 years ago his girlfriend Kerry was shot dead in his arms outside the station. Then 2 years later another girlfriend Louise was Murdered in a hit and run. Her husband framed him. He has moved on though"

"Oh" she sighed

"He really loves you" Callum smiled

"I love him too" she sighed

"What about this other man" he asked

"It was just a one off" she replied

"Okay" he sighed "Oh and one more thing the baby is definitely his yeah?"

"Yeah of course…" she replied angrily "I'm not a slapper"

"I didn't mean like that" he said quickly. She slapped him round the face and walked off.

"Owww" he sighed.

He walked over to a wall and sat down. Should I tell smithy he thought maybe it was just a one off. I will look out for him he thought. He decided not to tell smithy.


	5. Chapter 5 Me and You?

Chapter 5 You and Me?

Smithy had been looking forward to the birth of his first child. They had decorated the nursery got everything they needed for a baby. They were both excited.

Smithy was at work. What he didn't know was that Caylee had a male friend round. The same guy Callum had seen her with. She was sat on the sofa with the guy. Her tummy started to hurt. They were contractions.

"I think I'm in labour" she screamed

"You're what?" said the

"IN LABOUR! Mark the baby's coming" she panted

"Oh my god" he frowned "what do you want me to do"

"Book a holiday, what do you think?" she screamed

"Do you want me to call the father" he asked. She shook her.

"Just take me to hospital" she shouted "NOW!"

"Okay" he said "C'mon. They climbed into his car and sped to St Hughes.

An hour later she gave birth to a daughter. She gazed at her.

"You looked so much like your daddy" she cooed "You are beautiful yes you're you are perfect." She didn't know what to call her beautiful baby girl. She reached in and picked her up and cradled her protectively. "I won't let anyone hurt you precious baby girl"

Back at the nick

It was the end of the shift and smithy left to go home expecting his heavily pregnant girlfriend resting on the sofa. He undid the lock and walked inside. "Caylee" He called "Caylee? He walked around the house CAYLEE? He rang her phone but she didn't answer. So he rang Callum.

"Callum" asked smithy

"Mate I'm trying to get some kip" he sighed "What is it?"

"It's Caylee…" She's not here I've tried ringing her I don't where she would go" he spoke with a slight sadness to voice Callum picked up on this

"Well she couldn't go far she's nine months pregnant" Callum "Perhaps she went into labour?"

"Wouldn't she have called" he asked

"Probably maybe there was complication and hasn't been able to" Suggested Callum "Ring St Hughes then call back either way.

"Thanks mate" thanked smithy. He rang st Hughes and found she was there. He rang Callum back

"So" asked Callum

"She's there" he sighed with relief

"Do you want me to come with you for moral support?"

"I think you're funny in the head but yeah thanks mate I'll meet you there in half and hour" he replied

"Okay see you then oh and I'm not funny in the head" Callum rang off

Half an hour later they met outside St Hughes. They walked to the desk.

"I'm looking for Caylee Adams" he asked the woman

"She's in ward seven in bed 4" replied the receptionist

"Thank you" he smiled. They walked towards the ward.

"I'll wait here" frowned Callum

"Okay" he nodded. He couldn't stop smiling he had a kid now. Callum sat down and waited for smithy. Smithy walked into the ward. His face fell he saw Caylee with the man who'd come in with her. She saw him. "Smithy wait" she cried "Please smithy wait". He turned away from her and ran out of the ward and past Callum. Not saying a word.

"Whoa mate wait" shouted Callum "Where are you going?"

"To top myself" he cried "she's made a fool of me"

"Why?" frowned Callum

"She has another man in there" he cried

"Oh god" sighed Callum "Wait here" smithy sat down. Callum walked into the ward. Smithy frowned.

"Callum" she gulped

"What have you done?" he asked

"He brought me in he's a friend" she tried to explain

"Why didn't you call smithy he was worried sick" said Callum

"My phone died" she mumbled

"He's very upset" said Callum shaking his head. He peered into the incubator. He looked at the small baby lying in the incubator. She looked like smithy.

"She's definitely his" she sighed. Callum didn't reply he walked off back to smithy

"What did she say?" asked smithy

"Not a lot c'mon let's get you home mate" he replied. He drove smithy home. "The baby she looks like you a lot like you."

"I've got a daughter" he muttered

"Yeah" replied Callum "she's beautiful almost a spitting image of you, poor baby"

"Oh thanks Callum you really know how to cheer someone up" said smithy. They pulled up outside his flat smithy climbed out.

"We will get this sorted mate"

"Thanks" smiled smithy. He went into his house.

He sat alone in his bedroom he didn't know what to think of what he'd seen.


	6. Chapter 6 Baby Rayleigh

Chapter 6 Baby Rayleigh 

The next day smithy awoke thinking about his daughter he hadn't even seen her yet and some guy had. He was angry. He wanted to hold his daughter she how beautiful she really was. He wanted to make things okay with Caylee. But he didn't know if any of this would happen.

He picked up his phone. 1 missed call from Caylee. He listened to the message: Please_ smithy come and see your baby daughter please I need to explain I love you please smithy._ He decided he would go and see her. Then his phone rang it was Callum

"Hi mate" he spoke

"Hi Callum" he replied

"Any developments? He asked

"Yeah she left a message asking me to come and see the baby and so she can explain" he sighed

"Are you going to go? He asked

"Yeah" he replied firmly

"Do you want me to come" he asked casually

"Well yeah if you don't mind" agreed smithy

"I'll pick you up" said Callum

"Okay" replied smithy "Thanks for everything" he ended the call.

Half an hour later he picked a nervous smithy up and took him to St Hughes.

"You nervous" he asked

"What do you think" he sighed "a bit"

"You have a good heart you'll sort this out" encouraged Callum

"Yeah Thanks Callum" he replied. They got out of the car and went into the hospital. They walked towards the ward where Caylee and the baby were.

"Do you want me come in with you?" Asked Callum

Smithy shook his head "No I need to do this on my own"

"Okay smithy I'll wait here" he said. He sat and watched smithy walk into the ward. Smithy walked towards Caylee and their baby. The man had gone. He peered in the incubator at his daughter. She's beautiful he thought. "You're beautiful" he sighed "My beautiful little baby girl"

"Yes she is" said Caylee "She is the spitting image of you"

Smithy looked at her. He didn't know what to say.

"The guy yesterday was just a friend"

"If you say so" he sighed

"Let's wipe the slate clean make a fresh start for the baby's sake" begged Caylee

"Okay" Smithy agreed.

"What are we gonna call her" asked Caylee

"What about Rayleigh?" suggested smithy

"That's perfect" she smiled.

Smithy reached into the incubator and picked up Rayleigh. He cradled her. He kissed her forehead. He stroked her cheek.

The nurse came over. "Okay you are both well enough to be discharged"

"Okay" smiled Caylee

"I'll get the forms to sign" she went off to get them.

They singed the forms and left. Callum drove them home

"Thanks mate" smiled smithy.

"No problem" he replied and drove

They headed into the flat. And began their family life.

To the outside world everything was fine but behind closed doors things weren't not as they seemed.

When Rayleigh was six weeks old smithy had returned to work. Since she had been born smithy had been doing most of the childcare. He was worried about Caylee. She wasn't connecting with Rayleigh she seemed distant. Then about 2 weeks after he had returned to work Caylee was still not connecting with Rayleigh. He was sat in his office thinking about it. Then he heard a deep voice

"Sir is everything okay at home" asked Callum

"No not really" he sighed

"Oh" said Callum. He shut the door and sat down

"Caylee or Rayleigh?" he asked

"Caylee" he said "She's not connecting with Rayleigh I think she has postnatal depression"

"Ah" Callum bit his lip "I can't help you there mate sorry"

"Yeah I know I feel bad about dumping this on you" he sighed

"It's fine we all need someone to talk sometimes" he reassured him

"She barely goes near her" he said "is it my fault?"

"No it's hers she shouldn't have had an affair" his voice trailed off at the expression on smithy's face. He realised he hadn't known

"You what? He shouted "I've been so stupid" his face crumbled.

"She didn't tell you sorry mate it thought she had I'm so sorry" he apologised

"How did you know?" he asked

"I saw her in the pub the day she told you she was pregnant and I confronted her the next day and explained. I told her to end for both your sakes"

"Why?" he asked feeling very frustrated

"I know you've had a tough time I shouldn't have got involved" he replied

"I got you involved" sighed smithy who was angry and confused. "I think I better get home off you go" the two men got up and left.

When smithy got home Rayleigh was crying to her hearts content. He picked her and rocked her. "There there baby Ssh Ssh. She soon stopped crying.

"Why can't I do that" cried Caylee making smithy jump

"You can if you try" smithy replied softly

"What are you saying I don't try hard enough" she shouted

"No that's not what I'm saying" he said "It's just you hardly go near her"

"Are you calling me a bad mother?" she screamed

"No you're not a bad mother" he tried reassure her. He passed Rayleigh to her. She hugged her a bit then handed her back to smithy

"I can't do this" she cried

"Can't do what" he cried "I know you've told me some lies".

"I have not" she shouted she felt very angry

"You had a fling Callum told me" he said

"Callum?" she screamed "I wish he'd keep his nose out"

"Calm down we'll scare Rayleigh" he begged

"Calm down. Calm down" she laughed

"You don't trust me do you? You want to leave me and you'll take Rayleigh away". She cried

"I never said I didn't trust you I'm not gonna leave you and I won't take Rayleigh away from you" he desperately tried to reassure her but she was having none of it.

"You don't I know you don't want me I am a bad mother to Rayleigh" she screamed

"I do…" his voice trailed off

"You don't think you Rayleigh's dad do you?" she screamed

"Of course I do I know her dad she's the spitting image of me" he cried

"You think I am a slapper well I'm not she's yours your name is on the birth certificate smithy what more proof do you want a DNA test? She screamed. Then she slapped smithy round the face. He gulped. Clutching Rayleigh he ran to her room and locked the door. He calmed her down and placed her down in her crib.

"Smithy?" came Caylee's voice "Sorry. He unlocked the door and came out. He shut the door behind him. Her face still full of rage

"I know about your past smithy" she laughed he felt strangely scared. "About Kerry and Louise Larson"

"Who told you" he shouted

"Stone" she replied coldly. Smithy didn't feel angry about stone telling her.

"So you knew that two of my girlfriends were murdered and you still betrayed me how could you" he screamed

"I betrayed you I trust you, you don't trust me you want Rayleigh for yourself" she screamed

He backed away "I don't and I do trust you, you are the mother of my child" he cried

"Yeah some mother and you haven't helped me at all you don't give me a chance" she bellowed

"I do" he fumed "when I got home from today work she was by herself crying her eyes out"

"When you are at work I try I look after her" she cried "and that's another thing work…"

"What about it? He asked confused

"You're always there" she cried

"My job involves long hours you know that it's a very demanding job" he said trying to explain himself

"Well maybe you should give it up" she screamed

"No it is the main source of income I like my job" he refused

"Okay" she said "Are you having an affair?"

"NO" He shouted, where this coming from was "one minute you're saying I don't give you a chance then you're telling me to give up my job now you're accusing me off having an affair and I do give you a chance"

"No you don't when you were off you certainly didn't" she fumed

"For six weeks I looked after practically single handily and I gave you plenty of chances" he bellowed

"You didn't you made feel useless I love you but you obliviously don't love me" she screamed

"I never meant to and I do love you" he cried "Please calm down but she didn't

"You used me for sex" she screamed

"You what" fumed "I never used you I'm not the one who had an affair"

"How dare you" she screamed. He backed away. Rayleigh started crying. He went to the door. Caylee ran over. Oh no you don't. She punched him; he hit his head on the door. Rayleigh cried harder. He was a quite a bit taller than her he didn't hit back

"Please let me go to her" he begged. She laughed and kicked him in the abdomen and punched him in the face repeatedly.

"Arrrggh" he cried. She stopped and started walking away towards the front door then she stopped and turned around

"Better warn sergeant stone" she laughed. She walked out of the front door. He struggled to his feet and went into Rayleigh's room he picked her up and cradled her

"She's gone now she won't hurt you I'll make sure of it" she looked at him. She focused on his face she snuggled into him. He sat on the rocking chair holding Rayleigh on his chest. She fell asleep on his chest. Soon he too was asleep Rayleigh still on his chest. He woke at 6:00 am. He got dressed and had something to eat. He fed Rayleigh. He put her in her carrier and took her bag with him. He fastened her into the car and drove to the nick.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Pain and Protection

Smithy walked through the nick carrying Rayleigh everyone started at his bruised face. He felt embarrassed and upset. "Sir are you okay?" asked Mel in her soft northern accent. He nodded and carried on walking to the male locker room.

Mel knocked on the door of the sergeant's office. "Come in" said Callum

"Can I have a word it's about insp. Smith…"

"Smithy" interrupted Callum "What about him"

"I know I shouldn't talk about senior colleagues to less senior colleagues no offence but he's come into the station with his daughter and he looks like he's been attacked" she explained

"Attacked?" frowned Callum "What do you mean?"

"Well his face is badly bruised and he appears to be in pain" she explained

"Okay thanks Mel I'll go and see if he's alright" said Callum. She turned and walked out of the office. Then Callum got up and went to the male locker room where smithy was changing.

"Smithy are you okay…" he asked seeing the bruises on his torso and face. "Get drunk get on the wrong side of someone and get beaten up"

"It happened outside a pub" lied smithy

"I can tell by your face your lying" said Callum

"Would you hit a woman?" he asked

Callum was speechless for a minute. "You hit your girlfriend?" he said slowly

"Oh thanks that lets me know what you think of me and if I'd of hit her how did I end up black and blue?"

"So you didn't hit her" shrugged Callum

"No!" shouted smithy. "I am not a woman beater"

He shook his head. "So what did happen? If you didn't go to a pub and into a fight how the hell did you end up black and blue?"

"You actually wanna know" said smithy.

"Yes" said Callum "What did you mean by would you hit a woman?"

"Well would" asked smithy

"No" replied Callum "Why"

"What if they hit you first" asked smithy. "Or would you just let them hit you"

"Neither I would walk out" said Callum

"Then It's my fault" he muttered pulling on his shirt.

"How c'mon smithy you can tell me in confidence I won't tell anyone" begged Callum. "Come on spit it out. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything" fumed smithy

"Just tell me what happened"

"Ok. Last night when I got home Rayleigh was crying by herself. Caylee was in the house but had just left her crying. A massive argument erupted she said that I didn't love her, I used her, that I thought I wasn't Rayleigh's dad, she was a slapper and that I didn't give her a chance to look after Rayleigh and I mentioned her affair then she told me to give up job then she had the cheek to say I was having an affair" explained smithy

"Are you?" he said

"Callum…" he fumed "No way"

"Sorry anyway carry on"

"She went psycho on me totally ballistic. She thought I wanted to leave her and take baby Rayleigh with me I said I didn't think any of things she said but she wouldn't listen. She hit me whilst holding Rayleigh. I put Rayleigh to bed. We continued to argue. Rayleigh started crying again. I tried to go to her but Caylee stopped she punched me in the face I hit my head on the door then she started kicking me and punching then she left"

"She did what...!" interrupted Callum

" She told me to warn you for telling me about her affair I think she might come after you" he continued

"Mate you need to go to the hospital" said Callum "You look awful"

"Thanks a bunch you know how to make someone feel better anyway I can't" he protested "I've got Rayleigh with me"

"Well go to the FME room then" insisted Callum

"Okay" agreed smithy "Can you look after Rayleigh then?"

"Okay" he replied "You owe me"

"Yeah I know" said smithy. He went to the FME room. He ended up needing 10 stiches in his face. The doctor also recommended he visit st Hughes later. He agreed.

Mel and Kristy walked past the sergeant's office and saw Callum playing with Rayleigh. "Hey serge" they giggled "We didn't know you had a daughter now" smiled Kristy

"Ha Ha very funny this is Insp. Smith's daughter Rayleigh" he replied

"How is he?" asked Mel taking a more serious tone

"Yeah he just got into some bother outside a pub I persuaded him to see the FME doctor he had a lot of bruises poor guy"

"Send him our wishes" said Mel

"I will" he replied. The pair walked off to the canteen. He bounced Rayleigh gently on his knee. A few minutes later he heard a female voice

"You made a big mistake by telling smithy about my affair" she spoke with intensity

"I thought you'd told him he was heartbroken" said Callum

"It was up to me to discuss it with him not you now he's going to leave me and take my baby" she shouted

"And why do you think he'd do that?" said Callum "I've seen his body he looks like he's been through 10 rounds with mike Tyson"

"He provoked me" she snarled

"How? he said you had a right go at him" he replied "Did he really deserve that?"

"Probably not" she shrugged

"So why he wouldn't hit you?" shouted Callum. Rayleigh started to cry. Caylee noticed that Callum was holding her daughter.

"Why have you got my baby?" she demanded

"Smithy's gone to the see FME room" he replied "He asked me to look after her"

"I mean why is she here?" she fumed

"Smithy brought her in" Callum paused

"Why" she cried "I always look after her while he's at work what does he think I'm not capable"

"I dunno he probably wanted to give you a break" said Callum quickly

"Yeah but a police station isn't exactly the place for a baby is it" she snarled

"He's taking her to the crèche" replied Callum

"Yeah likely story he's probably leaving and taking her with him" she cried

"He's not" he gulped

"He is and it's your fault" she screamed

"Mine you had the affair" he shouted. Baby Rayleigh started crying.

"How dare you, you meddling git" then she started hitting him. He was holding Rayleigh. He didn't really care about himself at that moment he was more concerned about little Rayleigh even though she wasn't his daughter. He couldn't believe she was hitting whilst he was holding her daughter if smithy saw he'd go mental.

Smithy was walking out of the FME when he heard the shouting. He rushed to see what was going on. He saw Caylee hitting Callum whilst holding Rayleigh. He grabbed her to restrain her.

"Oi oi OI. Calm down or I'll arrest you for assault" he demanded "Now go home or I'll arrest you"

"If I go I'll be taking Rayleigh with me" she said calmly. Then she turned to Callum. "Give me my baby"

"Okay" smithy gulped. He nodded to Callum. Callum handed Rayleigh to Caylee. She collected her things and left "What have I done" muttered smithy.

"You haven't done anything" replied Callum he turned and left the office.

At the end of the shift smithy got changed. He sat down on the bench and started to cry. He wiped his tears and went home.

He walked through the door he heard Caylee singing to Rayleigh. He went to the room and stood in the doorway.

"I knew you could do it that's beautiful" he smiled.

"You're saying you didn't think I could" she snarled

"I did know you could" he replied realising he'd put his foot in again. They both left Rayleigh's room and went into the living room. They sat on the sofa. Smithy began to speak "I can't believe you hit me and Callum whilst holding Rayleigh it was dangerous the reason I didn't arrest you is because you are her mother and I know you didn't mean it but I could have"

"That's what you think" she muttered

"What?" he said

"You thought I'd had an affair well I didn't" she shouted

"Why have you brought this up again?" he frowned

"Cause it hurt me" she shrugged

"I've hurt you" he stammered "And If I didn't mean to"

"You don't trust me nor does Callum" she shouted

"What has this got to do with him?" asked an increasingly bewildered smithy

"Callum made up that I cheated on you" she fumed

"Why would Callum lie?" he asked

"Cause he's trying to split us up" she cried

"Why would he do that?" said smithy shaking his head

"Cause he's jealous" she snarled

"Everything fits you being distant seeing less of each other, the day Rayleigh was born and I know Callum wouldn't lie" said smithy.

"How dare you think I'd have an affair I love you" she screamed

"I love you too" he replied

"No you don't" she shouted

"I do I really do" he insisted

"Yeah yeah right" she huffed and hit him several times

He went into the kitchen "sorry" apologised smithy

"Sorry, okay smithy I understand" she relaxed

Smithy went off into the nursery. He sat on the chair. Rayleigh stirred. She gurgled happily in her crib. Smithy reached into her crib and picked her up. "Is somebody hungry" he cooed

He placed her back down and went to get her some food.

"Has Rayleigh been fed yet?" he asked

"No" she replied sharply

"Thanks" he smiled. He made Rayleigh some milk. Then went back to her room. He picked her up and gently feed her. Once he'd finished he put the bottle down and gently rocked her. He got up and put sleeping Rayleigh down in her crib.

For the next two days everything was fine then after 3 days another argument erupted and Caylee hit smithy again. Then 2 days it happened again. Smithy was a bit fed up with it what he didn't know was about two weeks after it first happened another row would come but with even worse consequences…

P.S he isn't going to die


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8 Coming and Going

It had been two weeks since Caylee had first hit smithy and it had happened twice since. He sat in his office pondering thoughts which were soon interrupted by Callum.

"Sir we've had reports of a missing kid" he announced

"Right" he said "I want everyone in the briefing room in five minutes"

"Yes sir" replied Sgt Stone "Your face is still a bit bruised"

"Yeah I know that thanks Callum" he replied sarcastically "Now go and do your job". He turned and walked off. He gathered everyone in the briefing room.

At the end of the shift smithy when smithy was getting changed Callum came in.

"How are you mate" he asked

"Great" he smiled

"Erm I got something to tell you" he began

"What is it" he asked turning to look at him.

"The other day I went past your house on my way back to the nick from a shout and I saw a man go into your house" he explained

"And probably a friend" he said dismissing it

"Do you kiss your female friends on the lips" he sighed

Smithy raised his head and looked him "You what" he frowned

"It was the same guy" he continued

"I feel like such a mug" he sighed

"I just thought you ought to know" said Callum. Smithy got his stuff and went home. When he got to his road he saw the man leaving. He was furious. When he got to the house Caylee was upset.

"Everything okay" he asked

"Yeah" she smiled. They went into the living room and sat down she began to speak "Sorry smithy I'm sorry for hitting you"

"I know he replied" he replied "I can take time off"

"Huh?" she said

"I can ask for a leave of absence" he explained

"It's okay" she smiled

"Tell me want you need and I'll help you best I can" he smiled she nodded she got up and went into the kitchen. To make tea. Smithy went into Rayleigh's room. She lay there gurgling happily. Smithy smiled at her and then picked her up and carried her into the living room and placed her on the mat. He went into the kitchen to get her some milk. He went back and picked and got ready to feed her. "Let me" said Caylee

"Okay" he said handing her over to her mother. She placed the bottle in her mouth. She didn't take the milk.

"Why won't she take it?" she cried

Smithy shrugged. She stood up and handed Rayleigh to her dad. "You can do it" he encouraged

"I can't" she cried. Smithy sat down and fed Rayleigh. Caylee watched she felt jealous. She ran into the kitchen. Smithy placed Rayleigh on the mat and went into the kitchen where Caylee was crying. He put his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay" he encouraged

"No it's not why would she feed from me?" she cried angrily

"I don't" replied smithy

"I am a bad mother" she said

"You're not I think…" began smithy

"You think what?" she interrupted "You think I am not capable of looking after my own daughter"

"Yes I do" he replied

"So why did you take her to the station that time after our argument" she asked

"To give you a break" said smithy "I think…"

"What do you think smithy" she shouted "Come on I'd like to hear it"

"I think you have postnatal depression" he shouted

"You think I'm crazy don't you" she shouted

"No I don't" he replied

"You want to take Rayleigh away from me don't you" she screamed

"NO!" He shouted "What is this thing with me taking Rayleigh"

"Well I know you will" she shouted

"Well if you ever lay a finger on her then I will but I'm not ever going to take her away from you" he insisted

"Yeah like I believe you" she snarled "and why would I hurt my baby?"

"Well you've hit me" he replied shocked

"Yeah because you provoked me" she shrugged

"Hardly" he shouted

"You did" she screamed

"You beat me black and blue" he cried

"Once" she shrugged

"I needed ten stiches in my face" he replied taken aback "and you've done it since"

"And you made false accusations" she screamed.

"I don't think so" he fumed "I spoke to Callum today he said he saw you kissing another man the same man as before"

"Callum I wish he would butt out" she screamed

"So it's true then" he cried she didn't answer "I'll take that as a yes" she looked at him her eyes full of evil.

"Well you don't pay me any attention" she screamed

"Don't you dare" he shouted "you've have cheated I would never cheat on you"

"I needed some attention" she shrugged

"Is Rayleigh mine?"

"YES she is" she screamed "so you don't trust me"

"I don't know what I think right now" he said confused "I didn't want to believe it but now…"

"But now what" she interrupted

"I don't know" he shouted. She started cutting vegetables.

"You don't trust me admit it" she shouted

"I'm not admitting something that's not true" he shouted back

"It's true and I know it you're just scared of your feelings" she screamed then she turned to him with a knife in her hand and slashed his wrist a couple of times.

"Arrrggh" he cried. "What the hell did you do that for" she didn't reply He patched himself up ate his diner in silence and slept on the sofa. The next morning when he got up he packed a bag full of his and Rayleigh's stuff. Even though Caylee was going away for the weekend. He took Rayleigh to work. Thankfully Caylee didn't stir. When he got to work and started to get changed Callum noticed the slash

"Did Caylee do that?"

"Yeah" he nodded ashamed

"I think you should leave her" he suggested

Smithy paused "She said you lied about her affair that you were trying to break us up was she telling the truth?" he asked

"No I told you the truth" said Callum

"I believe you" he sighed and I am leaving her. I'm working today and then I'm handing in my resignation or asking for a leave of absence and going away I know she's going away but I want to be long gone when she gets back". then he picked up Rayleigh in her carrier

"Jesus" said Callum "What about Rayleigh?"

"Well taking I'm her to the local crèche then after work I'm gonna pick her up and go" he spoke feeling upset

"Won't Caylee report her missing?" asked Callum

"I have legal rights my name is on the birth certificate thankfully" replied smithy

"You know she could change it don't you?" Said Callum

"Yeah I suppose" he shrugged "I've gotta go" he hurried off to take Rayleigh to the crèche. During the afternoon he went to see superintendent meadows. He knocked on the door. "Come in" said meadows "Hello smithy can I help you?"

"This is rather delicate" he began "you know me and Caylee had a daughter. Caylee isn't bonding with her. I think she as postnatal depression". Meadows looked at smithy. "She cheated on me and thinks I don't trust her".

"I don't know where this is headed smithy" frowned meadows

"I do but she won't listen to me. 2 weeks ago we had a massive row and she hit me whilst holding the baby. Then Rayleigh started crying I tried to go to her. Caylee punched me I hit my head then she beat me black and blue" he continued

"So that's why you looked like you'd been 10 rounds with mike Tyson" replied meadows

"She's hit me again twice more. Then last night we had a massive row and she slashed me with a knife" he said showing him the wound.

"Does anyone else know?" he asked

"Yeah" he nodded "Callum stone, the first time she hit I was holding Rayleigh and she assaulted Callum whilst holding the baby"

"Why was Callum holding your baby? He asked

"I went to the FME. I had to restrain her she has really betrayed me I wasn't even at the birth and she hasn't looked after her" he explained

"I can't really help you" said Meadows

"Perhaps you can" started smithy "I would like to ask for a leave of absence"

"For how long?" he asked

"I don't know sir and couple weeks or so" he replied

"Okay" he agreed

"Is it okay if I do my shift today and then take it then is that okay" he asked

"Yeah that's fine" he smiled

"Thanks sir" he replied and left the supers office.

At the end of the shift he took his things and left.

He saw stone "You off wanna go for a pint" asked Callum

"No sorry" replied smithy

"Going somewhere" he asked looking at smithy's bags.

"Yeah I'm taking a leave of absence" said smithy

"Okay are you coming back?" he asked

"Yeah but I don't know when" he replied

"Okay" said Callum

"See you Callum" said smithy looking at the floor

"See you Sir" replied Callum. Smithy left.

He picked up Rayleigh and drove to Brighton. He booked into a hotel for a week.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Absence

Smithy had left on the Friday. Now it was Monday and people had started asking where he was.

"Sgt where's insp. Smith" asked Mel

"He hasn't been in for a few days" said Kristy

"He's taken a leave of absence" Replied Callum

"Oh" they both said

"Yeah now get back to work" demanded Callum. They went off back to work.

Caylee had returned back to hers and smithy's house.. He wasn't there. She waited all day for him to return but he didn't. She went round the neighbours. She knocked on the door. a woman came to the door. "Hello Caylee can I help you?" she asked

"Hopefully Mrs green" she replied "have you seen my partner?"

"What the cop?" she said "Not since Friday morning, I saw him leave for work but he didn't come home"

"Thanks Mrs green" she smiled through her anger to smithy.

When they still weren't back the next day she went to sun hill to report them missing. She reached the front desk. "Can I help you?" asked the desk officer

"Yes I'd like to report a missing baby age 10 weeks" replied Caylee

"I'll get someone" said the officer. And she walked of. Caylee waited impatiently. Then Callum came through.

"Right lets go in here" said stone he paused when he saw who it was. He led her through to the interview room.

"Okay" said Callum "Can you give us a description of the baby?"

"For god sakes you've held her Callum you know what she looks like"

"Yeah I do" he replied "but I need it for the reports etc."

"Okay" she began "she has brown hair green eyes and is about a foot long is that ok?"

"Yeah that's great" he said "Do you know who may have taken her?" though he knew very well who had but he wasn't going to tell her.

"Yeah. Smithy." She replied "I knew he'd take her I went round the neighbours she said she hadn't seen smithy since Friday"

"He probably hasn't and he has legal rights as his name is on the birth certificate" explained Callum "we can't arrest him for abduction"

"that's what he thinks" she muttered

"What are you going to do take his name off?" he asked

"I don't need too" she shrugged

"What d'you mean?"

"I will prove he has no legal right" she said

"How?" he asked puzzled

"You'll see" she bit her lip

"Do you want him to be arrested? Said Callum

"I don't care I just want my baby back" she replied.

"Okay have you tried ringing him?" he asked. She nodded "try him again and let him explain". So she called him but smithy didn't answer to her. "Okay" said Callum "I'll inform the super". He walked to the super's office. He knocked on the door. "Come in" said meadows

"Sir" said Callum

"Can I help you?"

"Smithy's run off with the baby" he blurted

"That's why he asked for a leave of absence" said meadows

"You know she's been hitting him" said Callum

"Yeah" sighed Meadows "He told me when he asked for a leave of absence"

"I think he's gone to clear his head sir" explain Callum.

"Hmm" nodded Meadows "is Caylee still here?"

"Yeah" said Callum

"Send her home and we will deal with this tomorrow as it is nearly the end of the shift"

"Okay sir" he replied he turned and left. "Okay" he said to Caylee "The super says go home get some rest and come back tomorrow.

"Ok" she huffed and left the station. She left increasingly angry messages on smithy's phone. Then she threatened him. "If you don't come back within a week I will hunt you down and kill you". Smithy listened to the message but didn't call her back.

The next day Caylee went to collect a copy of Rayleigh's birth certificate and prove smithy had no legal Then she returned to the station. Callum had decided to ring smithy to see if he would answer to him. The phone rang.

Smithy sat on the bed. His phone rang. He picked it up and saw it was Callum he answered.

"_Smithy"_ asked Callum "_Where are you?"_

"Brighton" he replied

"_You need to get back here Caylee has reported Rayleigh missing and I think she's going to try take your name of the birth certificate"_ said Callum

"What you I can't I research it" stammered smithy. Rayleigh gurgled softly.

"_Just come back or she will be even angrier when you do come back"_ he continued

"Okay" replied smithy "I'll be back soon" he hung and packed up his stuff.

Callum went to the soft interview room where Caylee was.

"I got hold of him he is on his way back" explained Callum

"Too late" she began

"What d'you mean…" he trailed off "You haven't"

She nodded producing a copy of the birth certificate "He has taken her illegally he has no rights over my baby" she explained "Because his name was never on it"

"Oh crap" muttered Callum "So you told him it was why?"

"I had my reasons" she shrugged. Callum turned and walked he had to tell the super. "Where are you going?"

"To tell the super" he replied and went to see the super

He showed him the certificate "She says his name was never on it" said Callum.

"When he arrives you'll have to arrest him" said Meadows

"Yes sir" replied Callum. He went back downstairs and waited for smithy

Two hours later smithy arrived at the station with Rayleigh. When stone saw he walked over to him with Caylee.

"Give her to me" Caylee demanded. He handed Rayleigh to her. Then Callum produced his cuffs.

"Dale smith I am arresting you for child abduction you do not have to say anything it may harm your defence if you do not mention something which you later rely on in court but anything you do say may be given in evidence" said Callum

"What the child abduction my names on the birth certificate" cried smithy

"No its not" said Caylee waving the certificate in his face "Your name was never on it"

"How could you?" he cried. "You told me you had put my name on it" She didn't reply

"Come on smithy" said Callum. He led him to custody and booked smithy in. he took him to a cell. Smithy sat on the bench and began to cry. "Why is she doing this?" he asked

"I have never seen you cry you must be depressed" said Callum

"Well you would be if you were arrested for abducting your own child" replied smithy

"Hmmm" he muttered "We will sort this"

"I know you will" he mumbled. Callum got and left smithy alone. He went back to Caylee.

"Why are you doing this to him" he fumed

"I just wanted my baby" she shrugged

"So you never put his name on the birth certificate" he shook his head

"I never meant for this to happen he's brought this on himeslf" she shouted

"Do you know why he took Rayleigh?" he asked "Do you?"

"Why?" she shrugged

"Because you beat him black and blue and slashed him he thought you may hurt Rayleigh" he shouted

"How dare you" she screamed. She turned and left with Rayleigh. "He had no legal right to"

"Yeah well he thought he had" shouted Callum. "Now go home and think about what you've done

The next day Callum and meadows interviewed smithy

"So why did you take her" asked meadows

"To get away from Caylee" he replied

"But its abduction your name isn't on the birth certificate" said meadows

"I thought it was I swear" he said

"Smithy you're a copper you know the law" said Meadows

"I'm telling the truth I thought my name was on it" he insisted

"It never was but Caylee told smithy it was" said Callum "She told me that was going to prove smithy had no legal right over Rayleigh"

"She did what" cried smithy

"she said she had her reasons but I didn't ask what but I can guess." explained Callum

"I should never have taken her?" smithy shook his head

"Maybe not" said meadows

"Will I ever be able to get custody of her" asked smithy

"If we can prove beyond reasonable doubt that she is an unfit mother and that you are Rayleigh's father" explained meadows

"How?" asked smithy

"Well we know she's hit you and slashed you" said Callum

"Yeah that's true" replied smithy

"We can have her assessed for PND" said meadows

"If she does we can get you custody of Rayleigh "said Callum

"Okay" nodded smithy

"We need pictures of your injuries" said meadows

"Okay" agreed smithy

"Sgt stone can you get Eddie" asked meadows

"Yes sir" said Callum. He got up and went to get Eddie.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Proof 

Callum returned with Eddie. Eddie placed his forensic kit on the table. He picked up his camera and took photos of smithy's torso, face and wrist "Get into a fight?" asked Eddie

"No" sighed smithy "My girlfriend did it okay"

"Sorry mate" apologised Eddie. "Okay next the swab open please." Smithy opened his mouth and Eddie took the swab and placed it in his case. "That's me done what do you want me do with this?" he asked

"Get the photos printed off and bring them to me, hang onto the swab" instructed meadows

"Yes sir" replied Eddie who turned and left.

"Okay" began Callum "We need all the details"

"Okay" nodded smithy "It happened on four separate occasions the 5th July, the 19th July, 21st July, and the 24th July"

"That's the dates now the detail" Said Callum

"Okay" nodded smithy "On the 5th we argued. Callum told me that Caylee was having an affair. I didn't mention it. When I got home Rayleigh was crying on her own. She was jealous that she couldn't settle her I think. Then she said I didn't trust her, that I thought she was a slapper that I thought I wasn't Rayleigh's dad, she was a slapper and that I didn't give her a chance to look after Rayleigh and I mentioned her affair then she told me to give up job then she had the cheek to say I was having an affair" explained smithy. "She went psycho on me totally ballistic. She thought I wanted to leave her and take baby Rayleigh with me I said I didn't think any of things she said but she wouldn't listen. She hit me whilst holding Rayleigh. I put her to bed. We continued to argue. Rayleigh started crying again. I tried to go to her but Caylee stopped she punched me in the face I hit my head on the door then she started kicking me and punching then she left. She told me to warn Callum for telling me about her affair I think she might come after you" he continued" on the 19th and the 21st it was trivial things. She punched me on both occasions"

"Okay now for the last event please" said Callum

"Caylee tried to feed Rayleigh but she wouldn't take the milk so she gave her to me and she took from me. Caylee was jealous and upset. We rowed about her affair, she said I don't trust her and she turned to me and slashed me with a knife".

"Okay is that everything?" asked meadows

"Yeah" nodded smithy.

"Callum take him back to his cell" sighed Meadows. Callum got up and led smithy back to his cell.

They needed Rayleigh's DNA so they called Caylee who didn't pick up. So they went round. Callum took Mel and Kristy with him

"Caylee Adam's hello are you here can you come to the door we need to speak you" shouted reply. He tried again. No reply.

"Kristy get the enforcer" instructed Callum

"Yes serge" she replied. She went to the car and got it. She walked over to the door and enforced it. Callum went inside.

"Caylee? Caylee Adams are you here" he called. There was no reply. Mel and Kristy were just behind him. Then they heard a baby cry. Callum walked into the nursery followed by Mel and Kristy. He lent into her crib and picked her up carefully. "Mel take the baby"

"Yes serge" she obeyed. Callum handed Rayleigh over to her. Mel put Rayleigh in her carrier. Callum searched the house but Caylee was no were to be seen.

"Mel bring the baby the mother isn't here and Kristy get the baby bag we're gonna have to take her to the station" instructed Callum.

"Will we have to call social services serge?" Asked Mel

"Yeah most probably" replied stone "Come on". Mel picked up the carrier and followed sergeant stone out to the car. Kristy and Callum got in the front. Mel got in the back with baby Rayleigh. They drove back to sun hill. When they got there stone spoke to the custody sergeant. "Can we have smith from the cell and into interview room 1 please"

"Yes straight away" replied the custody sergeant. He picked up his keys and unlocked smithy's cell. He led smithy to interview room 1. Smithy sat down and waited. Callum came in

"Am I being re-interviewed?" asked smithy

"No" replied Callum

"Well why am I here?" he frowned

Callum sighed "I don't think you'll like the truth"

"What?" frowned smithy

"Give me a minute" said Callum. He stepped out of the room to get Mel. She was in the soft interview room with Rayleigh. "Mel come with me" he said "And bring the baby"

"Coming serge" she replied. She got up and carried baby Rayleigh in her carrier. They walked to interview 1 were smithy was waiting anxiously. The door opened , smithy looked up. "Rayleigh?" he frowned "Why have you bought her to me?"

"Well" said Callum "we went to your house"

"And is Caylee here If she was she wouldn't let me see Rayleigh" he asked

"She's not here" replied

"You what?" frowned smithy "Where is she?"

"We don't know exactly" sighed Callum "When we went to your house she wasn't there Rayleigh was alone in the house"

"You mean she left our 3 month old daughter alone?" he stammered

"Yeah basically" replied Callum. Smithy shook his head in anger. Smithy picked up his daughter "There, there did mummy leave you on your own? She's a bad mummy he soothed. "Are you hungry?"

Mel and Kristy sniggered. "What?" he asked

"Nothing sir we just never thought we'd see you with a baby" replied Kristy. The two PC's left.

"Are you gonna call social services" asked smithy

"Probably" he sighed. "Until Caylee turns up we'll have to keep her here and call them in the meantime but until they arrive you'll have to look after her"

"I can't have her in the cell can I" said smithy

"Well Mel could look after her but I want you to. you'll have to stay in here" he replied

"Okay" nodded smithy. Callum left for a moment. He returned with Eddie.

"Can take you take a swab from the baby?" asked Callum

"Yeah hopefully" he replied. He took a swab out. Smithy carefully opened Rayleigh's mouth and Eddie took a swab.

"Eddie can you have that fast-tracked please" asked Callum. "Match it against smithy's DNA"

"Yeah" nodded Eddie

"Bye Eddie" said Callum. Eddie left promptly

Caylee returned home to find her baby was gone. She went straight to sun hill. "My baby's be taken" she cried

"I'll get someone" said the desk officer. She radioed through. Callum came through. "Callum" she said "do you know where my baby is?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do" he replied "She's here with smithy because you left her alone in the house"

"Take me to her" she demanded. He reluctantly led her to interview 1. She saw smithy holding Rayleigh. When he saw her he stood up and gulped. "Give me to her". Smithy reluctantly handed her over.

"How could you?" he said "How could you leave her alone in the flat?"

"I don't know" she gulped

"It's not good enough" he cried "they trusted you to look after her and you left her alone she's 3 months old why?" she turned and left. She was led to another interview room and interviewed. Callum led smithy back to his cell. "Why Callum" he asked "How come she gets the baby she's beaten me and left the child alone"

"I feel for you mate" said Callum

"I should have arrested when I had the chance and now I'll never arrest anyone again" he cried.

"You will" replied Callum "I've gotta go sorry mate" Callum left smithy alone to console himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 DNA

The results were back. Eddie collected them and took them to superintendent meadows. Who was joined by Callum. "Here you go the DNA results" said Eddie handing them over. Callum opened it carefully and read. "Rayleigh and smithy's DNA is a 99% match he is her father" Callum sighed with relief

"Callum I want him released on bail" ordered meadows

"Yes sir" replied Callum. He left the office and got smithy's release.

"Thanks mate" smiled smithy

"You owe me big time" laughed Callum. "We're going to re-arrest Caylee for assault and leaving a child under the age of 1" he continued in a more serious tone.

"Do you want me to wait here or shall I go home?" frowned smithy.

"No go home" he said "We're gonna arrest her tomorrow" he led smithy out of the station.

Smithy returned home. All was quiet. "Caylee?" he Called out "Rayleigh?" he searched the house. They were no were in the house. He noticed that loads of Caylee and Rayleigh's stuff was missing. He walked into the kitchen. He found the note on the kitchen table. He picked up and read it.

_Dear smithy…_

_I am sorry for what I have done to you and I know you'll find this hard to accept. I have left and taken Rayleigh with me. Don't come looking for me. Forget about me… and Rayleigh. Caylee_

His face crumbled as he read it. She'd left and taken his daughter with her. He lost everything. He picked up the phone and rang Callum.

"_Smithy?_" he asked

"Don't bother arresting Caylee" sighed smithy

"_Why?_" he asked

"She's gone she left and taken Rayleigh with her" he replied

"_Where has she gone?"_ frowned Callum.

"How the hell should I know" sighed smithy "She just said she's gone not to go looking for her and to forget about her"

"what about Rayleigh?" he asked

"Well like I said she's taken her" he replied. "I'm never gonna see my baby again".

"You will give her time" encouraged Callum "She'll come round"

"Will she" sighed smithy. "ok I better leg you go" he said and hung up.

"Smithy?" asked Callum. The line was dead. He put his phone down and went to bed. Meanwhile smithy lost himself in a bottle of vodka. He fell asleep on the sofa. He was totally lost. She had ripped out his heart. The next morning he dragged himself to work. He was emotionally drained. He barely left his office all day. The following morning he didn't show up for work.

"Where's inspector smith" asked Nate

"Why?" shrugged Callum

"He still hasn't turned up for work" replied Nate.

"I'll pop round and see what's going on" replied Callum "Now get back to work PC Roberts". Callum got his jacket and headed round to smithy's. "Smithy" he knocked on the door. smithy came to the door. "Smithy what are you playing at?"

"I dunno I overslept" replied smithy.

"You need to get down the nick people are asking were you are"

"My life is falling apart" he sighed

"Come on smithy get changed" urged Callum. Smithy went into his room and got changed. Callum drove him to work.

Two week later smithy was still failing to get to work on time. Callum went round to get him again. "Smithy" he knocked on the door. Smithy came to the door. "Smithy what are you playing at?" asked Callum "If you carry on like this you'll lose your job

"I know" nodded smithy "I miss Rayleigh"

"You need to get your act together or you will lose your job" said Callum "Now get dressed". Smithy did so.

Smithy started to get his act together and started turning up to work on time. He had this hole in his heart. He yearned to hold his daughter. Callum had spent the past 3 weeks telling smithy that there were reasons to carry on. Then after four weeks he had finally gotten back on track.

It had been four weeks since Caylee left and smithy was feeling the pressure. Then one day Callum walked into the front office. His jaw dropped when he saw Caylee standing in front of him. "Caylee?" he asked.

"Is smithy here?" she asked

"Yeah he is but I don't think he wants to see you" replied Callum.

"Please Callum I need to explain" she begged

"Ok hang on I'll get him don't expect too much from him" sighed Callum. He went through the door and straight to smithy's office. "Gov. there's someone in reception for you?" he said "Its urgent"

"Ok" he replied. He got up out of his chair and walked and walked to reception. "Caylee?" his jaw dropped. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you" she replied.

"This way" he led her to his office. He shut the door behind him. "Where have you been for the past month?"

"Away" she shrugged.

"You just left I didn't know where you I didn't know if I'd see my daughter" he fumed. He reached into the pushchair and lifted Rayleigh out. "Come here" he said.

"She's missed you" she smiled nervously

"And I've missed her" he replied

"I'm sorry smithy" she cried

"We can talk about this later" he said "Go home" he placed Rayleigh back in her pushchair. Caylee looked at him. He opened the door and showed her out .

The following night Callum and smithy had gone for a pint. Smithy's phone rang. It was girlfriend. "Smithy I need your help Rayleigh won't stop crying I can't settle her"

"ok I'll be there in a minute" he hung up. Smithy pushed of the barstool and headed home. He was followed by Callum. "Wanna come round" asked smithy

"You got beer?" he reasoned

"Yeah" nodded smithy

"Ok" smiled Callum. They walked back to smithy's. When they got there smithy went up and managed to settle Rayleigh. He went downstairs and grabbed a beer. He sat on the sofa. "Thank you" smiled Caylee. She went over to smithy and kissed him. He pulled back. He shook his head.

"You can't just walk in and expect everything to be ok" said Callum sensing smithy's awkwardness.

"He's right" sighed smithy "When you left I was really upset"

"I needed to clear my head" she replied "I never meant to hurt you smithy"

"Yeah well you weren't the one who had to drag him out of his bed just to save his job. You weren't the one who had to convince him he had something to live for" shouted Callum "he was devastated you took his daughter he don't know if he'd see her again"

"Shut up Callum" said smithy

"You really felt like that?" she asked

"Yeah" nodded smithy. "I think you should go Callum". Stone looked at him then got up and left. "I was devastated I thought you weren't coming back"

"I'm so sorry" she cried

"Can we talk about this another time?" he asked "And just try to get back on track"

"Ok" she nodded. Smithy hugged her slightly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Before the fall

Caylee was at home with Rayleigh. She was struggling to settle Rayleigh. She wished smithy was there he always seemed to be able to settle her. Rayleigh lay crying on her mat. Caylee sat there staring at her "What do you want from" she cried. She lent down and picked Rayleigh up and put her in her crib. She looked at Rayleigh in her crib. Then she turned and left the room. She ran out of the house. Two hours later a neighbour called the police about the baby crying. Stone and Mel attended. "Smithy isn't going to be pleased is he?" asked Mel. "No" stone shook his head. They took Rayleigh to the station "Gov." began Callum "I've "got something for you"

"Oh yeah is it my mail?" he replied

"No" shook Callum shook his. Smithy heard the sound of a baby gurgling

"What was that?" asked smithy. Callum lifted up the carrier. Smithy eyes widened. Callum walked over to him and handed the carrier over to smithy. He could see the fury in smithy's eyes.

"We got a call out to your address and Rayleigh was there like before" explained Callum

"Thanks Callum" he sighed. Callum left. Where is your mummy why does she keep doing this" asked smithy. "I think you need changing and feeding". He changed and fed his daughter. He bounced her on his knee. She gurgled happily. "You wanna help daddy read his emails" he laughed. She looked at him with her big green eyes. He was furious she'd done it again. After his shift he returned home. Caylee wasn't there. He put Rayleigh to bed then sat on the sofa.

Later that night Caylee returned to smithy's house.

"You've got a nerve" fumed smithy "Coming back here after what you've done"

"After what I've done" she shouted "You abducted my baby accused me of having an affair"

"Oh not this again" he shouted "You took my name of the birth certificate"

"And" she shrugged "I gave birth to her"

"Yeah and I wasn't there" he shouted

"Yeah I had my reasons you might not be her dad" she said innocently

"You what?" he fumed

"You heard me she might not be yours" she repeated

"You'd like it if I wasn't wouldn't you" he laughed

"What do you mean?" she frowned "If you weren't "

"If I wasn't her biological father they wouldn't have awarded me custody" he replied

"Just while I was at the nick" she protested.

"Yeah maybe" he shrugged.

"Shut up smithy" she shouted "How do you know who her father is"

"How do you think?" he replied

"When did you get Rayleigh's DNA?" she asked

"When Callum brought her into the nick when you left her alone" said smithy

"So you took my baby's DNA with about my permission" she shouted "How dare you, so what did mean I'd like it if you weren't?"

"I am her father DNA proves it" he replied

"Okay" she shrugged he could see the panic in her face

"You were hoping I wasn't her dad weren't you?" he cried

"No" she shouted.

"The fact that you said I might not be her dad says you definitely had an affair" he shouted "why didn't you tell me how you felt"

"I tried" she shrugged

"When you hardly ever told me anything to that effect" he shook his head. Which was true because she'd never told him that she felt lonely or underappreciated?

"Well you're a copper you should have worked it out for yourself" she cried

"I'm not a bloody mind reader" he replied

"Keep your voice down" she said

"Don't you dare" he replied. He walked up stairs to comfort Rayleigh he was closely followed by Caylee. He went into her room. He bent down to pick her up. He felt a hand on his arm. He paused and turned to see Caylee.

"Let me" she begged. Smithy moved back and watched Caylee gently lift Rayleigh from her crib. She rocked her gently and she started to settle. Caylee laid her back down. "See I can do it" she snarled

"I never said you couldn't" frowned smithy

"Yeah you did" she shouted.

"No I didn't" replied. He walked out of Rayleigh's room. Caylee followed

"You did because you don't trust me" she shouted

"Well maybe you're right I don't trust you" he fumed "but why do you think that is?"

"I don't know" she shrugged

"You've beaten me black and blue, you've slashed me and you left our 3 month old daughter alone in the house" he cried

"I feel really bad about it" she cried

"Really" he sighed

"I do you should have kept it to yourself then we wouldn't be in this mess" she insisted

"I would've done if the evidence wasn't on my face" he shouted "Do you know how much pain I was in do you?"

"And?" she shouted

"And?" fumed smithy "people asked I didn't tell it's a police station people gossip"

"Yeah and now I'm gonna lose my baby" she screamed

"It's your fault you've only got yourself to blame" he shouted "You shouldn't have hit me and left a baby on her own"

"How dare you blame me you provoked me" she shouted back

"Yeah and I really needed to be beaten black and blue and slashed" he fumed "Do you know what when you left it totally destroyed me I didn't know whether I'd ever see my baby again"

"SHUT UP SMITHY!" she shouted. Then she started hitting smithy. Then she lunged at him. He fell backwards down the stairs. "Smithy? Smithy wake up" she begged. He was unconscious. She called an ambulance. When he arrived at the hospital the staff alerted the police. The following morning Callum and Mel arrived to take smithy's statement. The nurse showed Callum to his bed and a doctor gave Mel the info on his injuries.

"Hello sir what's your name…" Callum looked up "Smithy?"

"Callum" said smithy

"What happened" he asked

"I fell down the stairs" winced smithy

"Yeah and I the queen of Sheba" said Callum "Were you pushed?"

"Not exactly it was unintentional" replied smithy "We, me and Caylee were arguing at the top of the stairs. Then she starting hitting then she lunged at me and I fell backwards down the stairs"

"The top of the stairs isn't the best place to have an argument" replied Callum

"Yeah I know that now" sighed smithy.

"Serge I've got the list of his injuries…" said Mel coming round the curtain. She looked up and saw smithy "Sir?" she gasped.

"Right" began Callum "We'll have to arrest her, is she here?

"No" smithy shook his head "She didn't come in with me you'd better go quick she knows if I tell you the truth about what happened she'll be arrested and lose Rayleigh for good I think she might do a runner with her"

"Okay calm down smithy" frowned Callum. He looked at Mel "Come let's get round there before it's too late"

"Ok serge" she nodded.

"Sorry smithy" said Callum. Mel and Callum hurried round to Smithy's.

"Serge the doctor gave me all the relevant info" said Mel as they walked to the car.

"Okay go ahead" nodded Callum

"He was brought at 7:30 last night he wasn't conscious He's got a couple of broken ribs and a lot of bruising also a possible concussion they say he's lucky he didn't break his back" she explained.

"So it's 7:10 am" said Callum "Come let's get to his house and arrest Caylee before she does something silly". The jumped in the car and drove round to Smithy's.

"Caylee? Caylee Adams are you here" he called. There was no reply. Callum kicked the door in. He and Mel searched the house. Mel went upstairs and into smithy and Caylee's room the drawers were open. She then went into Rayleigh's room it was the same. "Serge I've got something" she shouted. He came up. "Looks like she left in a hurry"

"Yeah" he agreed "The carriers missing and the baby bag"

"Do you think she's done a runner with the baby?" she asked looking up at her concerned sergeant.

"Most probably" he replied "She knows that if smithy told the truth about what happened that she'd be arrested and she lose Rayleigh for good"

"Smithy won't be pleased will he serge" she sighed

"No he won't" agreed Callum "C'mon lets go"

"Are we going to tell smithy?" she asked

"I dunno" replied Callum. The two walked down the stairs and out to the car. They drove to sun hill. "Callum" said the custody sergeant "the super wants to see you"

"Okay thanks" nodded Callum. He headed upstairs to the supers office. He knocked on the door. "Come in" came the supers voice

"You wanted to see me" said Callum

"Yeah we need to speak to smithy again" he replied

"Okay do you want me to drive you to St Hughes" agreed Callum

"St Hughes?" frowned meadows "Why is he there?"

"Didn't you know? He was pushed down the stairs by his girlfriend" explained Callum.

"Oh that's all we need" sighed meadows "How is he?"

"He's conscious he's got a couple of broken ribs and a lot of bruises" replied Callum "the doctor said he's lucky he didn't break his back"

"Has Caylee been arrested yet?" asked meadows

"No…We went round to the house Caylee wasn't there but it looked like she done a runner with the baby" explained Callum.

"Right let's get down to St Hughes" said meadows. The pair drove to st Hughes. When they got there they went straight to see smithy.

"Hey smithy how are you feeling" asked meadows

"Crap it hurts everywhere" he winced

"Do you want to prosecute?" he asked

"Yeah" he replied quickly

"You need make sure this is the best option" said meadows

"I know it is the best option I've been thinking about it since Callum left earlier" he explained. "If she can hospitalise me then what will she do to Rayleigh"

"If that's what you want" said meadows

"Yeah" he sighed "It's want I want"

"Okay" nodded meadows. He and Callum left. Smithy desperately wanted to see his daughter. "Can I have the patient phone" he asked the nurse. The nurse nodded and went off to get it. When she returned he dialled Caylee's number.

"Caylee" he asked

"Smithy?" she replied

"Caylee where are you?" he asked

"Why should I tell you?" she asked

"Because I'm worried about you" he answered

"I'm not telling you" she insisted

"Will you come and see me then?" he asked

"Okay" she sighed "Where are you?"

"Deben ward bed 4" he replied

"I'll be there in an hour" she said and hung up. Smithy had a plan if he could coax her to the hospital text Callum when she arrived and have her hand Rayleigh over to him then let Callum arrest him. Hopefully it would work.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 After the Fall 

Smithy lay in his hospital bed in considerable pain waiting for Caylee to arrive with Rayleigh. He looked up and saw them approaching. He took his phone a texted Callum. "Caylee's here with the baby" he sent the message.

Callum was sat in the sergeant's office. His phone beeped he read the message. Then he went to meadows office. "Smithy's just texted he said Caylee's arrived at the hospital"

"Okay take Mel and Nate and get down there" instructed meadows

"Yes sir" he replied. He gathered Mel and Nate and drove straight to St Hughes. They got to the ward where smithy was.

"Hey" Said Caylee

"Hey" replied smithy. "Can I hold my daughter?" Caylee nodded and handed her to him. They talked for a bit. Then Stone, Mel and Nate arrived. They walked through the ward to smithy's bed. "Caylee Adams I'm arresting on suspicion of assault you do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention something which later rely on in court and anything you do say will be given in evidence.

"You git smithy" she screamed as she wrestled to get away from stone. Callum cuffed her.

"Calm down" said Callum

"I'll get you for this" she shouted

"Calm down now" demanded Callum

"Rayleigh, Rayleigh please don't leave my baby with him" Cried Caylee.

"Why what's he ever done to you" replied Callum.

"Now you want to know" she laughed. Smithy watched in horror as she got free of Callum's grip and hit him hard in the face with her cuffed hands. He fell backwards.

"Arrrggh" Cried Callum. Caylee tried to run but was caught by Nate. A nurse came over and led Callum away to get checked out.

"CAYLEE" shouted smithy

"Right" said Nate ""Caylee Adams I'm arresting you for assaulting a police officer you do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention something which later rely on in court and anything you do say will be given in evidence . She struggled to get free of his grip.

"Smithy if you let them take me you'll never see your daughter again" she laughed. He didn't say a thing

"How will you make sure of that?" asked smithy

"I'm gonna tell them what kind of boyfriend you really are" she shouted "LET ME GO! She continued to struggle from Nate's grip.

"Calm down" shouted Nate "Calm down now!"

"You'll scare the baby if you carry on like this" said Mel

"You what?" she fumed.

"You heard her" Said Nate.

"I'm sorry smithy" she cried "Please don't press charges I don't want to lose my baby I love her"

"I'm not gonna change my mind" replied smithy

"Then nor am" she fumed. She looked at Rayleigh then at smithy. "I will get you for this"

"Is that a threat" asked smithy

"No it's a promise" she laughed "Let me go" she struggled more.

"Mel help me" asked Nate as he struggled with Caylee. Caylee elbowed Nate and lunged at smithy.

"Come here" shouted Mel restraining her. "Nate gives us a hand". He grabbed her other arm. Yet Caylee managed struggle free of Mel's grip. Caylee continued to struggle.

"You'll regret this smithy" she laughed

"No I won't" said smithy shaking his head.

"I HATE YOU" She screamed and lunged at him again. Then Callum came into the ward and saw what was going on. He ran over. He and Nate grabbed Caylee and dragged her to the car and drove back to sun hill.

"Are you okay sir" asked Mel

"Yeah I'm fine" he replied. He held Rayleigh.

"I will have to stay until social services arrive" she informed him "Because you're in hospital and unable to look after a baby and as the mother has been arrested but It's only until you're well enough to look after her yourself" she explained

"Okay" he sighed "I have been such a fool"

"It's not really my business" Mel replied

"Yeah I know" he said "Sorry". Soon social services arrived and took Rayleigh. Mel left shortly afterwards. He lay there in his bed feeling very alone.

Back at sun hill meadows and stone interviewed Caylee.

"Caylee Adams you understand why you've been arrested" asked meadows

"No" she shrugged

"You pushed insp. Smith down the stairs and assaulted sergeant stone in front of witnesses" he replied

"I pushed smithy in self-defence" she cried

"Self-defence" frowned Callum

"He was going to hit me again he beats me" she lied.

"He what's you?" said a shocked Callum

"Beats me" she replied "And I've got the bruises to prove it" she stood up and lifted her shirt. They saw the bruise. She had one bruise on her tummy. "He punched me"

"Tell us what else he's done" sighed meadows.

"He's slapped me a couple of times whilst holding Rayleigh and this was the worst" she lied more. Callum and meadows didn't really believe her but had to investigate this angle. They both got up and stepped out of the room. "Do you think she's telling the truth" asked Callum

"Smithy a girl beater" replied meadows "no way he has quite a temper but I don't think he'd ever hit a woman"

"So what do we do?" frowned Callum

"We go in there and get the exact dates and what happened the re-interview smithy" explained meadows. Callum nodded. The pair stepped back into the room. They sat down. "Okay Caylee we need to know the dates" said meadows

"I can't remember the dates" she replied

"Okay can you tell us what he's done" asked Callum

"Well like I said he slapped me and he punched me in the stomach" she continued lying through her teeth "And he kicked me" she rolled up her trousers and showed them a very fresh cut.

"Can you get Eddie?" asked meadows

"Yeah sir I'll go and get him now" Said Callum

"Thanks" smiled meadows. Callum hurried off and returned with Eddie. "Okay Eddie can you tell when this wound was made and what with?"

"Yeah" nodded Eddie. He bent down and investigated the cut. "It was made within the last six-twelve hours"

"Well smithy's been in hospital since 7:30 last night when we got there he'd been in for 11 hours" said Callum

"Which means he didn't do this" Agreed Eddie.

"Okay thanks Eddie" Said Meadows. Eddie went back to his lab. "Callum get down to St Hughes and re-interview smithy"

"Yes sir" he replied

"Take Nate with you" he added.

Callum left the office collected Nate and went down to St Hughes. But when they got to smithy's ward he was gone. They rushed over to the desk. "Has dale smith been moved?" Asked Callum

"No" the nurse shook her head

"Where is he we need to talk to him" insisted Callum

"He was rushed to theatre about half hour ago" she replied meeting his glance

"Theatre?" Asked Nate "Why what's wrong with?"

"I'm not sure you'll have to wait till he comes out of theatre" She explained

"Alright is it okay if we wait here?" asked Callum

"Yeah" she nodded

"Can you tell us when he comes out of theatre" he added.

"Okay" she smiled. Callum and Nate sat down.

"Well this will send her down for even longer" Said Nate

"Yeah it will Nate and if he dies she'll go down for murder" Callum shook his head.

They waited for another half an hour then the nurse came out of the ward. "He's been taken to HDC if you'd like to follow me" she informed them. They stood up and followed her to HDC. "This is the doctor to speak to" she said. Then she walked off.

"Hello" Said the Doctor

"Hello" Replied Callum "Erm can you tell us what happened and why he was taken to theatre?"

"Yeah" Nodded the doctor. "A little while after your female colleague left a nurse was helping him go to the loo. On the way back he collapsed on the floor and started fitting"

"So what was it?" then Said Callum

"He suffered a delayed brain haemorrhage" explained the doctor

"Could have been someone hitting him over the head or from falling down the stairs?" asked Callum

"If they hit with a baseball bat or a crow bar it was most likely as a result of the fall he must have hit his head on the way down." Explained the doctor.

"Thank you" Said Callum. He and Nate left and returned to the station to interview Caylee. They walked into the interview room where she sat quietly.

"We've just been to St Hughes" Said Callum

"Did smithy confess?" she smiled

"No" replied Callum

"Lie through his back teeth did he?" she asked

"No" Grimaced Callum

"So what did he say?" she asked.

"He didn't say anything" Intercepted Nate seeing that Callum was angry "He was in theatre having emergency surgery"

"Broken ribs are hardly an emergency" she frowned

"He suffered a delayed brain haemorrhage" Replied Nate

"A what?" she frowned

"A bleed on the brain as a result of the fall" explained Nate.

"We know you're the one who's been beating him" Said Callum who was increasingly pissed off at being messed around. Nate stared at him.

"He's a big bloke I have to protect myself" she denied.

"Cut the crap and stop lying there is no way those are defensive marks on his body" fumed Callum.

"He beats me" she insisted.

"Come on if you admit then you will get a shorter sentence" Coaxed Callum.

"No" she insisted "And I will answer no comment to all further questions"

The officers looked at each other then got up and left the room. The Mel appeared "I've just had a call from St Hughes smithy's fit to talk she said.

"Okay thanks Mel" Replied Callum "Come on Nate". The pair headed for St Hughes to HDC.

"Hi sir" Said Nate

"Hey Nate" he winced

"How you feeling?" he asked

"Awful" he grimaced.

"Ok PC Roberts let's just get down to why we're here. We're here because Caylee has made allegations that you have been beating her" explained stone

"She said I've done what" said smithy his face crumbling.

"She said she pushed you in self-defence" he continued

"That's a downright lie I would never hit her" he cried. He was in pain both psychical and emotional. "She lunged for me"

"Yeah we believe you smithy" sighed Callum. He looked at smithy. Smithy felt his eyes close he was engulfed in blackness. "Nate get the nurse" instructed Callum "Smithy?" Nate rushed off and came back with a nurse.

"This is liable to happen due to the severity of the haemorrhage he has been slipping in and out of consciousness for the past couple of hours" explained the doctor.

"Okay thanks" nodded Callum and headed off with Nate.

Over the next couple of day's smithy's condition improved after two weeks he returned home and Rayleigh was returned to him. He didn't know much Caylee would really make him pay.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Paying The Price

Smithy had been allowed to return work by Meadows. So he returned 4 weeks after the accident. One morning two weeks after he had returned to work he dropped Rayleigh off at the crèche what he didn't know that he was being watched by Caylee. She watched as smithy dropped of her daughter. She noticed he was in his uniform. They've let him back it's not fair she thought. She was filled with jealousy and rage. She watched as he turned around he had a small smile on his face. Inside she was screaming out for Rayleigh. If she was going down then so was he. She worked out a plan of action. That afternoon near the end of smithy's shift she went to the crèche. "Hello" Said the Nursery worker "Can I help you? What's your name?"

"My name's Caylee Adams and I am here to pick up Rayleigh smith" She replied

"Who dropped her off?" asked the Nurse

"Dale smith" replied Caylee

"Hang there a moment I need to check the book" said the Nursery worker.

"Crap" she muttered. The nursery worker returned with the book. She flicked through.

"What's the name of the person dropped her off again" she asked

"Dale Smith" replied Caylee

"Dale smith" repeated the nurse as she looked through the book. It doesn't look like he's said that anyone else is picking up Rayleigh.

"I am Dale's girlfriend he asked me to pick up Rayleigh because he's tied up with an important case" said Caylee

"Who are you to Rayleigh" she asked.

"I'm her mother!" she replied "And I can prove it". She reached into her bag and pulled out a copy of Rayleigh's birth certificate and her driver's licence. "Here" she said showing them to her

"Ok" she nodded. She walked over to the crib where Rayleigh was she reached in and picked her up and placed her in her carrier. She handed the carrier to Caylee.

"Thanks said Caylee. She turned and walked out of the crèche.

Smithy finished his shift and went to pick up Rayleigh at the usual time. When he got the nurse came over to him.

"Dale?" she said "Someone's already collected Rayleigh"

"What" he frowned "Who?"

"Your girlfriend Caylee…" she replied

"Adams" he finished her sentence. He rubbed his brow.

"Is something wrong" asked the nurse

"Yeah a bit" replied smithy "I don't live with Caylee I haven't seen her for nearly two months I have full custody of Rayleigh Caylee's not allowed near her"

"Why" frowned the nurse

"She was arrested for several offences" explained smithy

"I'm sorry" said the nurse "I didn't know she showed me Rayleigh's birth certificate and her driving licence so I thought everything was okay"

"You weren't to know" replied smithy who was sick with worry. "I've gotta go". He turned and left. He sat in his car. He was angry he didn't know that she would stoop so low to get one over on him. He drove home. He called Caylee. Caylee didn't pick up. He left countless messages. The last one was full anger and sadness.

"Caylee where is my daughter you do not have custody over Rayleigh you don't even have access you're not supposed to come near me or her. Please just give her back to me I'm not gonna tell anyone not even Callum" he begged.

She listened to the last message she could hear the panic in his voice but she wasn't giving in. she kept Rayleigh she just wanted to spend time with her baby. Smithy returned home. He found Rayleigh's room ransacked some of her clothes gone and some of her toys. He went into the kitchen Rayleigh's formula was gone too .Smithy tried to sleep. But he could he lay awake all night. He didn't sleep he lay awake all night tossing and turning. At 6:20 his alarm went off he was awake. He climbed out of bed and got dressed for work. He was tired but he had to go to work or people would be suspicious. He drove to work. When he got there he bumped into Callum. "Sir you look a bit tired" Said Callum

"Nah I'm not tired" replied smithy "Now go back to work". He did as he was told. Smithy was knackered and sick with worry. He rang Caylee again still no reply. He was furious that she'd taken his daughter. Would he ever see her again? He didn't know whether to tell someone or not. He battled with his conscience it would be the right thing to do as a copper and as a dad but he had promised her he wouldn't tell. He didn't know what to do.

After a week he was so tired he was falling asleep at his desk. Callum saw him "Sir?" he asked "Smithy are you asleep?" Smithy wake up. He eventually managed to shake smithy awake.

"What the where am" he said a little disoriented

"At work" Replied Callum "You fell asleep at your desk"

"Oh god" Muttered smithy

"Is your paperwork really that boring" asked Callum

"No I haven't slept for a week" replied smithy

"I can see that" Nodded Callum "Why?" Rayleigh been keeping you awake"

"Yes and no" Replied smithy

"How yes _and_ no" frowned Callum

"Well no because she hasn't been there" explained smithy

"What d'you mean hasn't been there" asked Callum "Has she been staying with your mother?"

"No" smithy shook his head "And yes because Caylee picked her up from the crèche"

"She did what I thought she wasn't to have contact with either of you" said Callum "When was this?"

"A week ago" replied smithy. "Last Friday I went to pick her up as usual. The nurse came straight over to tell me Caylee had already picked her up. I've called her countless times told her that I won't tell anyone but she won't pick up"

"Do you want to tell the super about it" asked Callum

"No I'm sorting this myself" He shook his head. Then his phone rang it was Caylee.

"Smithy are you alone" she asked

He looked at Callum and put the phone on speaker. "Yeah I'm alone" he replied.

"If you want Rayleigh back in your care I want access to her" she explained

"You know that's not up to me" he sighed

"You can drop her off with me one day a week whilst you're at work" she asked

"I dunno if you bring her back we can talk about it" he replied

"No not until you agree to it" she said and hung up.

"What did she say" asked Callum

"She'll return her to me if I give her access" replied smithy.

"Did she tell you where she was?" asked Callum.

"No but there is a way we can find out" said smithy. "Come on" smithy got up he was followed by Callum. They headed to the telephone intelligence unit. "Can you trace this call" smithy asked the officer

"Yes sir" he replied. A few minutes later "Sir we've got it" said the PC "The call was at the somerview hotel in South end"

"Thanks" said smithy. He dashed out of TIU to the male locker room to get changed.

"Smithy" called Callum as he chased after him "Wait" he followed him into the male locker room. "Do you want me to come?" smithy looked at him. "I'll drive you'll probably fall asleep at the wheel"

"Yeah ok hurry up" replied smithy. The pair changed quickly and left the station. Callum drove due to the fact that smithy was so tired. Smithy's tiredness caught up with him and he fell asleep. Nearly two hours later they pulled up outside the somerview hotel. "Smithy wake up we're here". He opened his eyes. They got up and went to reception. "Can I help you" said the receptionist.

"Is Caylee Adams staying here?" asked smithy

"Let me check that for you sir" replied the receptionist "Yes she is"

"Can you tell us what room" asked smithy

"Erm who are you to her"? Asked the receptionist

"A good friend" replied smithy "Does she have a baby with her?"

"Yeah she's the only with a baby" said the receptionist

"I'm the dad" said smithy "Please can you tell me what room?"

"Room 315" said the receptionist

"Thank you" said smithy. He ran up the stairs to the third floor. He walked along the corridor. "Room 315" he said reaching it. He knocked on the door. he heard the door unlock it opened slowly.

"Hello who is it…" said Caylee. She looked up at saw smithy. "Smithy" she backed up and shut the door.

"Come on Caylee just listen to what I have to say" he began "If you let me in we can sort this out" she came the door and opened it.

"Ok" she sighed and let them in. smithy walked over to Rayleigh he went to pick her up. Caylee stopped him "You've come here to talk so talk"

Smithy receded and sat on the bed. "Just tell me what you want and I'll sort It"

"I want access to Rayleigh" she replied "I miss my baby"

"Ok" he sighed "What day?"

"Friday" she replied. She looked at smithy was looking desperately at Rayleigh "Go on". Smithy got and picked up Rayleigh in his arms.

"I can't drive for here to sun hill every Friday" he said sitting back down on the bed.

"If you've bought you mate you can take me back to my bail hostel" she replied.

"Ok" nodded smithy

"I'll get my stuff" she said. Smithy and Callum stepped out.

"Do you think you're doing the right thing?" asked Callum.

"I don't know but I know I need to sleep" said smithy

"Yeah you'll just keep falling asleep at the desk" said Callum.

"Well this week I've been so worried I haven't slept because I was worried that she'd hurt Rayleigh"

"She wouldn't hurt Rayleigh she loves her" replied Callum

"She said she loved me but that didn't stop her from beating me black and blue, slashing me with a knife and pushing down the stairs" said smithy

"Yeah ok I get the picture I suppose you had every right to be worried" said Callum. Caylee collected her bags. "Ready?"

"Yeah" she smiled.

"C'mon" said Callum. Smithy picked up Rayleigh in her carrier. They walked out to the car. Smith and stone sat in the front Caylee and Rayleigh in the back. Caylee smiled but something puzzled her how had smithy known where. When they were nearly back in sun hill she decided to ask.

"Smithy…" she began "How did you know where I was?"

"I traced your mobile from TIU" he shrugged

"Oh" she replied. She sat back, what if smithy had just said those things to get Rayleigh back. "Smithy did you just say you'd give me access to Rayleigh just to get me to hand her over?"

"No" smithy shook his head but Caylee wasn't convinced.

"You could have said it over the phone" she continued

"Yeah I could have but…" he replied

"But what?" she interrupted

"I had to look at all of the options and work out the best option" explained smithy.

"Best option!" said Caylee "You didn't want to give me access did you"

"Actually I did" he replied

"Really you could have said earlier and saved yourself the bother of coming down to Southend" she huffed

"Sorry" said smithy. Rayleigh woke up and started crying in her car seat.

"Oh shut up Rayleigh" said Caylee raising her voice quite a bit. Smithy turned his to look at her.

"Don't shout at the baby" he cried.

"She's been crying like this all week" said Caylee. She looked at her feet.

"Well she is a baby and babies cry" shrugged smithy

"Yeah but even when we were living together she didn't cry like this" sighed Caylee

"Maybe she's ill" suggested Callum

"Probably" said Smithy

"Teething perhaps" suggested Caylee

"It might just have been the different surroundings" said smithy "It happened when I took her to the crèche but she settled in after a week or so"

"Are you saying I made her ill" fumed Caylee

"No sometimes babies struggle to adapt to different surroundings" replied smithy

"You think I made her ill" she cried

"No I don't" replied smithy

"Yes you do" she shouted

"No I don't" he fumed

"Yes you do!" she screamed

"NO I DON'T" he shouted

"WILL THE PAIR OF YOU SHUT UP?" Shouted Callum who was struggling to concentrate on the road.

"BUTT OUT CALLUM" Screamed Caylee

"I can't concentrate on the road with you shouting at him and vice versa" huffed Callum

"Shut up Callum" she cried. Rayleigh cried harder "Shut up baby!" she was angry "Callum let me out!"

"I'm in the middle of a dual carriage way" replied Callum

"Now Callum" she shouted

"No!" he fumed "Now be quiet and let me concentrate on the road or we'll crash"

"I don't car just let me get out!" she screamed.

"NO!" he shouted. He took his eyes off the road for a split second. A car tried to overtake them it went into the side of them and knocked the car sideways. The other car pulled back then tried to overtake again and knocked the car sideways again. The car went into the railing and out the other side and into a ditch. "Arrrggh!" they all screamed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 help me to help you

Caylee scrambled out of the car. She looked back at the two unconscious men in the front and baby in the back. Then she turned and ran. She stopped and ran back. She went up to Rayleigh and unclipped her she lifted her out. "Rayleigh baby wake up. Rayleigh" she cried. She just lay there in her arms unconscious. She didn't know what to do so she placed Rayleigh back in her car seat and ran away as fast as she could. As she rang she felt a pang of guilt but didn't turn back again. Someone rang for an ambulance. Smithy started to come round. His eyes flickered open. He couldn't Rayleigh crying. "Rayleigh" he panicked. He looked at Callum who was still unconscious. His wrist throbbed but he didn't care. He scrambled out of the car. "Rayleigh" he cried when he saw his unconscious baby in her carrier. He looked around Caylee was nowhere to been seen. He picked up Rayleigh and placed her on the floor. He tried to resuscitate her. He heard a groan. He looked back at the car the groaning continued. He carried on. He heard a little cough. He moved his head back. He could see Rayleigh's chest moving up and down gently. His wrist hurt even more. He picked up Rayleigh and laid her back in her car seat and went to Callum.

"Can you move?" He asked

"No I'm trapped, I can't move" winced Callum

"Ok just stay still" replied smithy

"Where that crazy ex-girlfriend of yours she's probably has just lost me my job" fumed Callum.

"She's done a runner" sighed smithy. They heard sirens it was the ambulance. The crew jumped out and ran over to the car.

"Ok" said the paramedic "We'll get you sorted out". One went and got a board. They carefully lifted Callum out into the ambulance. "Right you can either come In this one or wait for another one but that could be another 15 minutes" asked the paramedic.

"If you can fit me in" replied smithy. He reached into the car and lifted Rayleigh out.

"Ah" frowned the paramedic "You will have to hold her"

"Ok" nodded smithy. They walked over to the ambulance and climbed in. they were taken to St Hughes and seen too. Smithy was angry, upset and in pain all at the same time. He knew this was mostly his and Caylee's fault and would cover for him as he didn't want a good copper to lose his job. Callum had a couple of broken ribs and a minor concussion. Smithy also had a couple of broken ribs and broken wrist. Rayleigh had a broken leg and Pneumonia.

Smithy was resting up in hospital desperate to know how his daughter was. "Excuse me" he said to the nurse "I would like to see my daughter is it possible?"

"I'll see if I can get someone to take you up to the pediatric ward" she smiled

"Thanks" smiled smithy. He waited for a while then a nurse arrived to take him to see his daughter.

"I'm here to take you upstairs" she said. "If you'd like to shuffle over to the wheelchair". Smithy carefully moved himself over and the nurse took him to pediatrics. "We're here to see Rayleigh smith" said the nurse.

"This way please" replied the other nurse. She showed them to the pediatric intensive care unit. When smithy saw his baby he felt relieved. She lay there hooked up to several machines. He saw her broken leg. He felt angry and upset. He felt Rayleigh grip his thumb. He smiled a little. Smithy looked up and saw the doctor. "Hello you must be Rayleigh's dad" said the doctor "I'm Dr Jacobs I'm in charge of looking after your daughter"

"What's wrong with her, she looks really ill" said smithy

"She is" nodded Dr Jacobs

"What is it?" asked smithy. He looked at Rayleigh she looked so frail and weak.

"She has 3 fractured ribs and broken leg which where both sustained during the crash" explained Jacobs "But while were running test we discovered she has pneumonia"

Pneumonia?" smithy looked up at him "How?"

"Has she been feverish, had a loss of appetite has she been sweating or shivering, had a mucus cough any nausea?" asked the Dr

"I don't really know. She was a bit feverish last Thursday so I gave her calpol to bring her temperature down" replied smithy "But she's been with her mother for the past week so I wouldn't know"

"Well she probably had the flu" explained Dr Jacobs "Because it went untreated for so long it developed into pneumonia"

"Is it serious?" frowned smithy

"Quite serious yes" he nodded gravely

"Will she die?" said smithy

"Probably not" reassured Dr Jacobs "But because she's a baby her immune system isn't very strong and it is struggling to fight against such a serious infection we will be keeping her in"

"Ok" nodded smithy. The Dr turned and walked away. Smithy let a tear down his cheek. "Come on fight for me you're a big brave girl". He fell asleep but her bedside. When he woke up it was morning. He looked at Rayleigh her chest rising and falling. He seethed with anger. He returned to his ward. He sat up on his bed and broke down. "I've been such a fool" he whispered to himself. Later came Callum to see him.

"How are you" asked Callum

"I feel awful" replied smithy still seething with anger "You"

"Well I'm peed off" seethed Callum "I'll have to take six weeks off that's if I still have a job after this. Mel and Nate interviewed me last night"

"You will have a job so what did you say?" he replied

"I said that Caylee was shouting at you and that I shouted back a couple of times. They said I could be done for negligence" replied Callum

"If you stick to that story I'll back you up and say that she started it" said smithy

"Talking of the silly cow where is she has she turned up cause when she does I'll be having words" seethed Callum. Smithy lunged at him. "Smithy calm down". The nurses pulled him off.

"Sorry" replied smithy. "I, my head is everywhere"

"How is Rayleigh?" asked Callum.

"Not good" wept smithy "She's really ill"

"What is it?" asked Callum

"She has 3 cracked ribs a broken leg and pneumonia" sighed smithy "She could die"

"Is it that serious?" said Callum

"I don't know. He asked me if she's been ill but I don't know" replied smithy "She had a fever on Thursday I gave her medicine it brought her temp down dr said she had the flu but it developed into pneumonia because it went untreated for so long"

"If she's anything like you she's a fighter she'll pull through" encouraged Callum.

"Do you what I wish I never gone to the pub that night never met Caylee never slept with never got her pregnant any of it I wish I was dead" sighed smithy

"God smithy that's depressing" said Callum "But if you hadn't you wouldn't have a beautiful little girl". Smithy nodded. Callum left him. He went back to be with his daughter. She held this thumb tightly. He stroked her cheek. Then she started struggling to breath. Then she went into respiratory arrest. The staff rushed round trying to resuscitate her. Smithy watched in horror then he looked up and saw Caylee. She had tears streaming down her face. Smithy felt furious. He left PICU.

"How is she?" asked Caylee

"Yeah she's fine just look at that" fumed smithy "she has 3 cracked ribs a broken leg…"

"I'm sorry Dale" she wept interrupting him.

"Sorry isn't good enough" he shook his head "You left me, Callum and Rayleigh to die"

"I tried to help Rayleigh but I didn't know what to do" she wept

"You could have called an ambulance you could have waited but you abandoned us your daughter in her time of need" fumed smithy

"You're ok aren't you?" she said wiping her tears

"Yeah but that's not the point" said smithy "I am but Rayleigh isn't out of the woods yet"

"What?" frowned Caylee

"She has pneumonia" he replied "She could die"

"What are they doing in there?" she asked

"She went into respiratory arrest they're resuscitating her" he replied.

"I don't want her to die to Dale" she started Crying again "I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you" for the first time he believed her.

"Come here" he said pulling her into a hug. She hugged him tight as she wept. The doctor came out. "You can come in now" he said.

"Thanks" nodded smithy. He led Caylee in. the doctor frowned at Caylee. "It's ok she's the mother" he said. The doctor nodded and turned away. They looked at Rayleigh she was hooked up to many machines. Caylee cried.

"Come on fight baby girl" she wept "For me and daddy" she stroked her cheek. The doctor pulled smithy aside. "I can't do this Dale sorry" she wept and ran out of PICU.

"Caylee" he called after her. She just kept going.

"It's worse than we thought" explained Dr Jacobs "We've had to incubate her to help her breathe and we may to perform a small operation. She's very weak". Smithy nodded.

"Thanks" he smiled wearily. The Dr left him to it. Then smithy left PICU and went to find Caylee. He found her outside. He walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Why?" he asked

"I should have taken her to the doctors she was feverish and coughing" she replied looking at him. "I felt awful looking at her"

"It's not your fault" he encouraged.

"It is" she wept

"You didn't make her ill" he hugged her. "C'mon sit with Rayleigh you need to be checked over too"

"Ok" she sniffed. He led her back to PICU." They sat down with her. The following day Callum and smithy were discharged. Smithy watched his daughter fight for her life. They thought she was getting stronger. Then three days later she suffered another respiratory arrest.

"We're gonna have to perform the operation or she will die" explained the doctor.

"Ok" nodded smithy. He watched as they took her to theatre. He felt very alone Caylee wasn't there he sat alone and waited for Rayleigh to come out of theatre. An hour later she came out of theatre. He followed her into PICU. The doctor approached him. "We believe the operation was a success but we won't know for definite for a couple days" he explained. Smithy nodded. He sat by his daughter. Caylee turned up a few hours later. Smithy told her what had happened. Over the next week Rayleigh grew stronger and was taken off the ventilator. Finally after 3 weeks in hospital she was allowed home with smithy. He then returned to work two weeks later. He did as promised and on Friday dropped Rayleigh off with Caylee.

Callum hadn't returned to work yet. He was being investigated for negligence and dangerous driving. He kept to his story and smithy kept his word. He was cleared of dangerous driving and negligence and was allowed to return to work. Things were finally on the up. But with the court case was looming Caylee was on edge she didn't want to go to prison but she had to face up to what she'd done and be punished.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 The Court Case

Two months after the crash it was time for the court case. Caylee was nervous she knew that she would probably be sent down. Smithy was also nervous he was giving evidence against the mother of his child. It was the morning of the trial. Smithy put on a suit and dropped Rayleigh off at his mum's. He drove to court where he met Callum. "Nervous?" asked Callum

"What do you think?" he replied "I'm giving evidence against the mother of my child. Of course I am"

The doors opened and they went inside the court. Caylee was taken to court by a police escort and placed in the dock. Smithy took the stand first. Caylee started at him he started back. He wasn't going to lie to save her skin.

"Ok" began prosecution barrister "On the nights of the 5th, 19th, 21st, 24th and 26th there were incidents in which caused you to be injured by Caylee Rose Adams is that correct"

"Yes that's correct" Replied smithy

"Would you like to describe to us what has happened?" asked the prosecution barrister.

"On the 5th we argued. I was told by a friend that Caylee was having an affair. I didn't mention it. When I got home Rayleigh was crying on her own. I managed to settle her. Caylee saw this I think she'd been having trouble to settle her. She then accused me of not letting her try. Then she said I didn't trust her, then accused me of calling her a slapper. She then went on to say that I thought I wasn't Rayleigh's dad. I was angry and I mentioned her affair. Then she told me to give up job then she had the cheek to say I was having an affair because I was always at work" explained smithy. "She got very angry. She thought I wanted to leave her and take baby Rayleigh with me I said I didn't think any of things she said but she wouldn't listen. She hit me whilst holding Rayleigh. I put Rayleigh to bed. We continued to argue. Rayleigh started crying again. I tried to go to her but Caylee stopped she punched me in the face I hit my head on the door then she started kicking me and punching then she left. She told me to warn sergeant Callum stone for telling me about her affair "continued smithy

"This sounds like a pretty violent attack, which resulted in you having ten stiches in your face"

"Yes" replied smithy

"Carry-on" said the prosecution barrister

"on the 19th and the 21st it was mostly the same things the affair and lack of trust from me. "On both occasions she punched me" explained smithy

"What about the 24th July? Asked the prosecution barrister

"We discussed what happened over the previous few weeks. Then she went to feed the baby but Rayleigh wouldn't take the milk. Caylee became stressed and handed her over to me. I saw her become more upset when Rayleigh to the milk when I fed her. Caylee went into the kitchen. I tried to tell him it wasn't her fault. I tried to tell that I thought she had postnatal depression but she jumped the gun accusing me of calling her crazy. She also said that I didn't think she was a capable mother I tried to tell that I didn't think any of this. She turned to me with a knife and slashed me three times" explained smithy "She thinks I'm gonna take Rayleigh away from her"

"We have photographic evidence of these injuries" said the prosecution barrister. He handed them over to the defence barrister. "The final incident occurred on the 26th of July in which you were pushed the stairs by the defendant is that correct"

"Yes that's correct" replied smithy.

"If you'd like to tell us what happened" asked the prosecution barrister.

"Caylee had just been released from custody and she returned home. I said she had a nerve coming back" explained smithy

"Why would that be?" asked the prosecution barrister

"She had left her baby in the house and attacked me several times" began smithy. "She accused me of abducting our daughter and said that I accused her off having an affair which in essence I did. She then went on to say that I might not have been Rayleigh's dad. I said she'd like if I wasn't. She was furious when she found that we'd taken Rayleigh's DNA without her knowledge. She said I didn't pay her enough attention. Rayleigh started to cry I went to comfort her but Caylee stopped me and did it herself. Then accused me of lack of trust. I told her that I had every reason not to trust her. She said she felt bad about what she'd done. She said I should have kept it to myself. I said I would have if the evidence hadn't been on my face. She was angry cause she thought she was gonna lose Rayleigh. I said she only had herself to blame. She said that I provoked her into everything she'd done. I said Yeah and I really needed to be beaten black and blue and slashed. She told me to shut up and started hitting me then she lunged for me and I fell backwards down the stairs" he continued

"We have the medical records here which show several That you suffered several broken ribs and a delayed brain haemorrhage" said the prosecution barrister. "Which were caused by being shoved down the stairs with force. Which you claim was deliberate"

"Yes" said smithy

"No further questions your honour" said the prosecution barrister. He sat down. The defence barrister stood up.

"The defendant is claiming self-defence on all accounts" said the defence barrister "Have you ever hit Caylee Adams"

"No" denied smithy

"Have you ever kicked her?"

"No" he denied again

"Have you ever psychically abused Caylee Rose Adams"

"No" denied smithy

"We have a photo of a bruise on Caylee's tummy which she says she sustained when you punched her is this true" asked the defence barrister

"I have never touched Caylee" he replied. "You don't beat someone black and blue, slash them in self-defence do you?"

"She claims you hit her whilst holding Rayleigh is this true?" asked the defence barrister

"No I have never hit her but she hit me whilst hold Rayleigh I am telling the truth I would never lay a finger on her" smithy shook his head.

"No further questions your honour" said the defence barrister. He sat down. Smithy left the stand. And Caylee took the stand.

"You're on trial for 1 count of ABH, 3 counts of GBH, 1 count of attempted murder and one count of leaving a child under the age of 1. Ok so we've heard his version of events now yours so tell us why you hit him in self-defence" said the prosecution.

"Each time I hit him I acted in self-defence" she replied.

"Beating him black and blue is hardly self-defence it is basically ABH and slashing him with a knife could be self-defence" said the prosecution barrister "You went too far"

"I was trying to protect myself, Rayleigh" said Caylee

"But in most counts Rayleigh was out of the way" said the prosecution barrister. "Did you push him down the stairs in self-defence?"

She paused didn't know whether to lie through her back teeth. "It was mostly self-defence but I was very angry I didn't know what I was doing.

"So you didn't push him in self-defence" said the prosecution barrister

"I don't know" she cried

"Ok moving on you are also here because you left a child under the age of 1 alone in your house"

"I was there" she insisted

"You were not uniformed officers searched the house and garden you were not there" said the prosecution barrister

"I went out for a breather" she said

"It is illegal to leave a baby alone" said the prosecution barrister

"I'm sorry" she cried

"Too late you also hit Sergeant Callum stone whilst he was holding you daughter is this true?" said the prosecution barrister

"Yes" she admitted

"No further questions your honour" said the prosecution barrister

"No further questions" said the defence barrister. Then Caylee stepped down and Callum took the stand.

"You were assaulted by the defendant is that correct" asked

"Yes" replied Callum.

"Would like to tell us what happened?" asked the prosecution barrister

"Ok" he began "I had just managed to get Dale smith to go to the FME room to get checked out. I was looking after Rayleigh for him when she came in she was angry that I told smith about her affair. She said It was my fault I said it was hers we argued then she started hitting me" insp. Smith restrained her and sent her home"

"Ok" said the prosecution barrister "No further questions your honour". The prosecution retired to make a decision. An hour and a half later the returned with a verdict.

"Have you reached a verdict?" Asked the judge

"Yes" replied the prosecution

"And what is the verdict" he asked

"Guilty on 2 Counts of serious GBH, 1 count of ABH and leaving a child under the age of 1" said the juror.

"Taking in the number of offences you will serve a prison sentence of a maximum of 9 years" Said the judge. She was escorted from the courtroom and taken to Longmarsh's woman's wing. Smithy and Callum stepped out of the court.

"Smithy are you ok?" asked Callum

"Yeah" he replied uneasily

"Cheer up you got justice" said Callum

"It's not that Rayleigh has lost her mother" sighed smithy

"Yeah but not forever" replied Callum "You can bring Rayleigh to see her mother in prison"

"Yeah I know" said smithy

"C'mon lets go down the pub" Suggested Callum

"Ok but I need to let my mum know" nodded smithy. He did so then they headed to pub for a pint.

They sat down. "Callum" began smithy "I've been considering my future at sun hill"

"What do you mean?" asked Callum

"Erm I want to start again and I don't know if I can do that in sun hill" replied smithy

"You mean move away?" asked Callum. Smithy nodded. They changed the subject and chatted. They left the pub late. Smithy crashed on the sofa. The following morning smithy picked up Rayleigh he had two days off work. He returned two days later. Starting again weighed heavily on his mind. By the end of the week he had made up his mind. He started looking for somewhere else to live…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Goodbye Sun hill

Smithy had found somewhere to live and wanted to move as quickly as possible. He had a couple of loose ends to tie up. One of them was handing in his resignation. It was nearly the end of the shift. He sat in his office. He looked around and sighed. Then he got up and went to see superintendent meadows. He knocked on the door. "Come in" said Meadows

"Hello Gov." said smithy

"Hello smithy" replied Meadows "Can I help you?"

"I'd like to discuss my future at sun hill" he explained.

"Ah" frowned Meadows

"These last 8 months have been difficult" began smithy "Emotionally psychically and mentally and not just for me. I thought I'd finally found love but clearly I hadn't. The only good thing that has come out of this situation is Rayleigh"

"Yeah and now her mother is out of the picture you can finally build a decent life for her" Said Meadows

"I know but …" said smithy

"But what" frowned meadows

"I have been reconsidering my life here in sun hill" he replied "A lot have happened and not just in the last 8 months I mean in the last 7 years"

"I suppose a lot has happened" shrugged meadows

"Yeah it has" nodded smithy "And that's what I want to talk to you about"

"Are you trying tell me something smithy?" asked Meadows

"Don't get me wrong I love my job and sun hill and I have so many memories but there are something's you can't ever forget" Said smithy

"That's true" said Meadows

"They haunt you right" explained smithy. "Kerry being killed in my arms, being framed for murder, being stabbed. They still haunt me". Smithy looked at the floor.

"Smithy what is it?" he asked

"I've found somewhere to live" sighed smithy

"Smithy what you are saying? Said meadows

"I'm saying I want to hand in my resignation with immediate effect" smithy blurted.

"Smithy?" said meadows "Are you serious?"

"As serious as I've ever been" nodded smithy

"But why?" asked Meadows

"A mixture of things" replied smithy "I have plenty of good memories of sun hill but too many bad memories. I want Rayleigh to have a good future a good childhood I know she can get it in sun hill but I need to start again somewhere I don't have haunting memories"

"Can't I persuade you to stay" suggested Meadows

"No I've firmly made up my mind I'm going" said smithy

"When are you going?" said meadows

"Within in the next week" he replied

"Well if I can't persuade you to stay then I guess it's goodbye" said meadows. "Goodbye Inspector Smith"

"Goodbye Sir" replied smithy. They shook hands. Smithy left Meadows in his office he shook his head in disbelief. Smithy bumped into Callum.

"Can I have a word in my office" said smithy

"Yeah" shrugged Callum. They went into the inspector's office. Smithy sat down in his chair and began to speak.

"You know last week I said I'd been reconsidering my future at sun hill well…" began smithy

"Smithy?" frowned Callum

"I've handed in my resignation with immediate effect" smithy continued.

"So you're leaving this nick" said Callum

"Not just this nick I've found somewhere to live I'm leaving sun hill" he replied

"You're leaving sun hill" Said Callum "When?"

"Today this is my last shift" sighed smithy

"Today" Frowned Callum "There's we can do to persuade you to stay"

"No I've made up mind I'm going" he replied. "Goodbye Callum"

"Goodbye Sir" Said Callum. "Ok but I'm taking you down the pub"

"Oh no you're not getting me bladdered" smiled smithy

"Oh come a goodbye drink at the cock and crown" laughed Callum

"Alright I'll meet you there" he replied. "Now clear off so I can sort my stuff"

"Ok sir" said Callum and left. Smithy packed his things, cleared his locker and left sun hill station. He turned round. "Goodbye sun hill" he sighed. He collected Rayleigh from the crèche and dropped her off at his mums. He then met Callum down the pun. When he got there he was greeted by the whole relief. Callum brought him a beer. They had a good night though smithy was sad about leaving but he knew it was the best option for him and for Rayleigh. At the end of the night they all raised toast to smithy. "Goodbye and Good Luck" they all cheered. He thanked them. Eventually they left the pub. The following day smithy clipped Rayleigh into her car seat and left sun hill to start their new life. "Goodbye Sun Hill" he said. And drove away.

**The End**


End file.
